A Brave New World
by wolfie witch
Summary: Cassandra Kane followed in her mother footsteps and it landed herself in imprison for it. Now she's being sent to Earth with a person from her past. Will Earth be all that she hoped for or will it be hurt and heartbreak to stay alive. M for later chapters and swearing. BellamyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first 100 Story so I hope you like, I Dont own anything hop you all enjoy

She paced back and worth in her small cell, there was never much to do in the Skybox besides trying to send ones self mad, but she was sure she had already done that. With the date of her imitate floating hanging over her head, she thought that she was more then welcome to become a little made.

"Prisoner 4536, face the wall" a Guards voice came from the other side of her cell door.

"Now now boys your a few days too early, I'm not giving anything up till the day before my floating" She drawled as she stood in front of her cell door. There was muttering from the other side, she wanted nothing more then to press her ear to the door and listen. Though she didn't need too after a few seconds the muttering died and the metal door creaked open and in the door way stood the man she hadn't seen since her imprisonment.

"Well, well. Hello Daddy" her voice becoming sickeningly sweat as it dripped with sarcasm.

"Councilman Kane, we can only give you a few minutes" one of the guards said to her father as he closed the door.

"Come to see me before you have to float me, father" She dropped down onto her cot stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning back and letting her arms support her.

"You aren't going to be floated, Cassandra" his voice was how she remembered it, hard as steel and emotionless.

"Oh, your no fun. You could have had a set, first mum then me" she sneered.

"You know nothing about what happened with your mother" Kane's voice was steady and cold which unnerved her the most, he never raised his voice at her.

"Oh yeah, I know that she got floated for helping people who had nothing. How she ever loved a man like you, she was so loving and your cold and heartless" Cassandra jumped to her feet her anger getting the better of her.

A crack echoed though the cell, Cassandra's head snapped to the right as the sting of her fathers hand crossed the left side of her face. Her eyes started to sting with tears, he'd never hit her before no matter how bad the things between them got.

"You will never understand what happen. But I'm here to talk about something else. You and the rest of the under age prisoners are going to be sent to earth in order to see if its survivable" Kane said as he clenched his teeth together.

"Ha, so instead of floating us, you poison us. How humane of the council" Cassandra stared at her father with hatred.

"You will be fitted with this band" Holding out a silver bracelet with several spikes on the inner part of it. "Hold out you right arm" Kane ordered.

Rolling her eyes she complied with his order, the bracelet stung a little as he put it on her wrist. He puts his hand on her shoulders, his face soft causing Cassandra to become slightly guilty. Half of her knew that her father wasn't a cold hearted man like he acted but the other knew what he had done and how far he would go to get his point across, even floating his own wife in front of his 9 year old daughter.

"The Ark is dying Cassandra, the more time we waste, the more people we would have to kill to save the majority" Kane said softly to his daughter all the while one of his hands reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a metal object. A gun.

"Tuck this into the back of your pants" she did so with out another though pulling her shirt and jacket over the top of it. Kane pulled out six bullet cartages. "Tuck these into your boots" she tucked them into her boots making sure her pant legs cover her boots fully.

"Stay alive down there" he murmured as he pulled her into a hug, she was shocked he hadn't been one for touching. Even when her mother was alive, he didn't hug her. Maybe it was because she was going to die, maybe was he feeling guilty for not being a good parent and was trying to make up to her now.

He turned on his heel knocking on the door, the guards stood aside letting him walk out before two of the guards walked in standing next to her and taking an upper arm each, leading her out of the cell. As she was walked with the guards she noted that a few of the other junior prisoners where being dragged obviously sedated.

She was taken to a seating area, the guards on either side of her forced her down and strapped her in without a word. Before turning on their heels and leaving, she looked around noting that there were a fair few already seated and some strapped in standing you. A huge smile spread across her face when she finally looked across from her and to find one of her dearest friends, Wells Jaha.

"Oh Wells" She exclaimed startling the boy, who hadn't noticed her because of the sedated girl on his left, Clarke Griffin. Cassandra noticed her straight away, it wasn't hard. Cassandra had always been jealous of her, she was pretty with her wave blonde hair and she didn't lack in her body, having curves in all right place and being well endowed.

Where as Cassandra herself was what she considered average, she didn't grow boobs till she was imprisoned, her hair was brown and a boringly straight, that reached down to just below her waist, she would braid it down her back to keep out of her way. She only had the slightest of curves that were hidden by her clothing.

"Cassandra" Wills looked more shocked as he looked the girl over. "I didn't even recognised you".

"Geez, I haven't changed that much Wells" Cassandra muttered now feeling self conscious.

"Are you sure? You look really good" Wells commented as his eyes roamed over her again.

A blush appeared on her face, she wasn't used to boys giving her comments up until she was arrested she had always kept herself to the background and if anyone looked back on how she got imprisoned it was no wonder she kept herself hidden.

"Is she okay?" Cassandra questioned as she leaned forward in her seat looking at the blonde girl.

"They had to sedate her, she freaked out and attacked a few guards" Wells explained as fixed her head leaning it on his shoulder. That movement caused her to joint awake the sedative wearing off.

She looked around for a few moments before looking to Wells. There was movement around them as the drop ship disconnected from the Ark and started moving towards Earth.

"Wells what are you doing here?" Clarke demanded.

"When I heard they were sending the prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested, I came to look after you" Wells explained but it did seem to please Clarke at all. The next thing the tv's in the drop ship turned on Chancellor Jaha standing there.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, as your chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not a chance for you but as a chance for all of us and indeed for mankind it's. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there and if the odds of survival were better we would have sent other, but frankly we are sending you because your crimes make you expandable. If it is survivable and we are able to come down to earth, your records will be wiped clean and you will be pardoned for your crimes" Cassandra stopped listening after that she didn't need to hear any more really.

If it was survivable there was a high chance that it wouldn't be at all. The drip ship started to become more and more unstable. A 100 year old ship that hadn't had any kind of significant repairs on it and work done to it was hurling towards earth.

"Oh look Space Walker strikes again" that was when a boy with shoulder length dark hair laid back his head facing towards Clarke as they talked. The ride become a whole lot more rough two boys who had followed the Space Walkers lead were thrown into a wall and the Space Walker himself was thrown out of site.

Cassandra couldn't concentrate on anything, starting to hum one of the songs her mother would sing to her when she would have nightmares. Her grip on her belt buckles becoming extremely tight trying to breathe. She was going to die, its all she could thing about. She could hear Wells and Clarke yelling at each other but she could careless. There was noise everywhere and then there was none, the sound of the thrusters died and she could hear countless people groaning and panting.

Opening her eyes she looks towards Wells who looked properly about as good as she did. He gave her a questioning look as if to ask if she was okay to which she nodded, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Clarke wasted no time in getting to her feet and checking the boy who had been floating around, both didn't make it. She then dropped out of site down a ladder to the first level. Cassandra could hear her talking but didn't pay any mind to it, she was trying to slow her heart rate down.

"You sure your okay?" Wells questioned her out loud this time, her face was ashen and she looked about ready to be sick. She still had yet to undo her seat belt so he kneeled down in front of her, he gently unclasped her hands from the belts and undone them for her. As she slowly got to her feet they heard the door of the ship open from the level below them.

"We're Back Bitches" came from outside the drop ship.

"Guess it's not poison after all" Cassandra muttered. Wells looked at her before making his way to the ladder and heading down, Cassandra followed quickly after him.

The light from the Sun was bright as she made it too the door and then all she could see was green, life it took her breathe away.

"Cass" She heard Clarke call to her from the left side of the ramp as she stood at the threshold of the drop ship. Cassandra looked at Clarke a massive smile spread across her face as she walked down the ramp taking it all it.

 _The air,_ she thought, it was so different to the recycled air on the Ark. She put her arms out in front of her as the Sun kissed it with it's rays. She looked back at Wells who had a smile she hadn't seen since they were children and would talk about if they could ever go to Earth.

"We're actually here" Cassandra exclaimed as she ran up to hug Wells he didn't hesitate to hug her back. She pulled away and jogged the rest of the way down the ramp landing on the dirt ground. She started laughing, dancing off a short distance taking everything, her cheeks hurting from how much she was smiling. The other prisoners where all around her hugging and running around. So much freedom.

"Where's Clarke?" Wells voice came over very thing, Cassandra searched around the camp, sure enough there was no signs of Clarke or Space Walker either.

"Wells, I'm sure she fine. Enjoy this" Cassandra replied.

"You enjoy it, I'm going to see where she is" Wells walked away from her, looking like a broken puppy. In a lot of ways her heart went out to him, he had been In Love with Clarke for as long as she could remember but she promised never to let the blonde know.

She wanted to touch everything, starting to walk through the trees and shrubs that surrounded the drop ship. Her hands hovering at her sides, letting her fingers and palm of her hand touching everything. Closing her eyes just letting herself feel everything. She hummed happy tunes and walked for a while.

The noise of the other delinquents becoming less and less as she focused on the trees, the Sun and all the life that wasn't artificial for once. The sound of the ground crunching under her boots, a twig snapped behind her causing her to wheel around. There wasn't anyone there, but looking back she could see the drop ship a fair ways, away. She hadn't expected to walk this far out.

She jogged back entering the camp and spotting Wells first, looking ready to walk out.

"Wells, did you find Clarke?" she questioned as jogged to him.

"Where have you been?" He moved with a limp.

"I've only been gone a little while"

"You've been gone for half an hour Cass" Wells looked slightly ticked. "I'm going to search for water, Clarke Finn and a few other have gone in search of Mount Weather to get food they should be back tomorrow"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cass questioned as he walked off.

"No" with that he left without another word, looking around the camp she started to feel extremely self concious. She had been stared at by a few people since she got back into camp. She could tell most people were putting two and two together about who she was.

"Hey you" A deep male voice came from the distance she turned to find a guy in a guards uniform coming towards her, she recognised his face from the night she got arrested.

 _She was dressed in one of her mothers old dresses, her and Clarke were doing their hair getting ready for the Unity day Masquerade Dance that they help. She was slightly nervous, she had the feeling she was being watched but she wasn't sure if it was because of all the rations she had been stealing to help feed the poorer of the Ark were now under tighter security and now they were doing more in depth searched for who was responsible or if it was because she for the first time in her seventeen years was going to the dance, but not to say she hadn't been before but the last time she had been her mother was still alive._

 _She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before flatting out a piece of her hair that had been sticking out of the bun. Clarke gave her one of her best smiles as they walked out of the bathroom. Her father was sitting at the lounge reading one of his many book. He looked up and gave her one of his best councilman's smiles._

" _Wow, girls you both look amazing" He said as he got up from chair and walked over to hug her. A show he put on whenever they had guest or whenever they where in public._

" _Yeah, well we better get going come on Clarke we have too meet Wells" Cassandra said once, Marcus had let go, giving her dad a final wave they left her housing._

 _Wells wasn't far from them before they started heading down to the dance, she always loved this seeing everyone come out in there best clothing and not knowing who was under which mask. They dance and had fun for a few hours until the guards. One of the guards were keeping a particular eye on one of the girls and Cassandra couldn't help but think about how strange that was._

 _Then she remembered something. Her mother taking her to see a lady, who had two children and being told that she wasn't aloud to tell anyone about this visit. Having two children on the Ark was a float able offence._

 _The guards started filtering into the room checking checking people for their id's the girl the guard had been watching started to panic. Cassandra moved quickly towards her keeping an eye on the guards but they got to her first._

 _She had to help the girl, she need to. She knew her family was one of the poor ones she had been giving food too. Her eyes started to dart around looking for anyway to make a distraction, the kid who was going the mic had moved away. Dashing towards the mic, Cassandra grabbing a hold which made a loud squeal._

" _Hey Shumway" She called over to the commanding guard who looked towards her. She could feel all the eyes on her now. "I think your looking to the wrong pace for a criminal"_

" _Oh, yeah Kane" Shumway started walking towards her leaving the girl standing there with her brother._

" _Haven't you been wondering who's been taking the rations for a while now" she was feeling confident now she knew this room even if she does tell them it's been her she can make a quick exit._

" _Do you know who Kane" Shumway was closer now he had his stun stick out._

 _She gave a dark chuckle, before bring the mic to her mouth, "Me" the smug smile spread across her face as half the room gasped in shock and how she knew everyone's attention was on her now. Looked at her in disbelief, "And you better come catch me" she dropped the mic letting it let out a loud squeal as it hit the metal ground. She started running for it managing to take out two guards before finally being stunned._

"Yeah, you want something?" Cassandra shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Your Kane's daughter aren't you?" the guy in the guards uniform the one with the sister.

"Yeah, got a problem" he wasn't alone either, he had about five or six guys with him.

"Yeah, your father is the one who pushed the button to float out families" one of the boys said to her.

"And what your gunna kick my arse for it," She snorted "Come on then"

The boy who had talked started walking to towards her, she quickly moved back into a fight position, she wasn't defenceless in any way her father made sure of that. He was getting right in her face now and she couldn't wait for him to make the first move so she could knock him on his arse.

"Enough Murphy" guard uniform guy yelled.

A Feral smile spread across Cassandra's face, "Run along little bitch boy, you masters calling" She taunted him. That was enough Murphy's fist came at her fast but he wasn't fast enough, she dodged it easily. Moving to her left she brought her leg up and would have got him right in the side of his head had someone not grabbed her ankle.

"I said enough" the guard guy said again.

"What ever you say Bellamy" Murphy fixed his jacket and started walking away.

"Ah such a good little bitch taking masters orders" Cassandra yelled after him the grip her ankle tightened. The one named Bellamy pushed her leg away from him causing to lose balance on the one leg she had been standing on causing her to fall on her arse. Groaning as she hit the ground feeling the gun, that she had forgotten she had, dig into the skin of her back ever so slightly.

"Trying to be a hero B-e-l-l-a-m-y" Cassandra dragged out his name.

"He could have hurt you"

She snorted, "I can take fucktards like him any day"

Bellamy looked uncomfortable for a few minute, "I actually came over here to thank you. I knew about the person who had been stealing rations and giving it to the slums. But when you outed yourself on unity day I had no idea and you took a lot of the attention off Octavia"

"Yeah, well Shumway's a fucking arse, your sister did deserve the way he would have treated her" Cassandra stood up brushing off the dirt.

"Still you did it, and by doing it you stopped helping so many people for my sister" Bellamy shoved his hands into his pockets. "So thank you"

"Er, your welcome" Cassandra felt awkward.

He gave her one of his most genuine smiles before walking away to were the other boys were huddled. She couldn't help but admit he was hot. She wandered around the camp waiting for Wells to come back, she coped a lot of stares. She noticed Murphy writing something on the side of the drop shit.

 _First Son, First to Dye._ She snorted, he couldn't spell. It was at that moment she noticed Wells walking with a load of branches and stick right were Murphy had written on the metal. She walked over but seemed that Wells was holding his own pretty well. As he started to walk off again she jogged after him.

"Now, can I tag along?" She questioned, he gave her a smile and she knew he was feeling better.

"I'm sorry about before" Wells apologised after a while of walking.

"It's okay I didn't realise that I was gone for so long"

"You were gone for so long, and I can't stand to loss another best friend" Wells said to her, she gave him a soft punch in the arm.

"Don't go soft on me" she joked as they kept walking. They walked for another ten minutes before Cassandra stopped completely listen. Wells seemed to hear as well, both started walking faster towards the noise of running water. It was a small creak which was about knee deep. Cassandra took off her boots being mindful of the bullet cartages, rolling up her pant legs and walking into the walker.

"It feels amazing" She exclaimed wriggling her toes in the mud. She looked at Wells who was distracted by filling up water containers he must have found in the drop ship. She walked through the water getting close enough before cupping her hands and flicking water at him. Wells looked completely shocked before using the container to splash water at her.

They started laughing and continued flicking water at each other until they both were well and truly soaked. When Cassandra and Wells finally collapsed on the banks huffing and puffed occasionally laughing. Remembering that she had the gun in her pants she pulled it out checking it out. She would have to take it apart and let it dry out now.

"Were did you get that" Wells puffed as he sat himself up.

"My dad gave it to me before I was put onto the drop ship" grabbing her boots she pulled out the bullet cartages showing them too him.

"Might come in handy if we need to go searching for food at any point and I heard that Bellamy may have one as well" Wells always the logical one.

They filled the containers and headed back to camp by the time they made it back it had gotten dark. The delinquents could be heard cheering and chanting a mile away, putting down the water close to the drop ship the walk around to find a huge fire roaring.

As they pushed through the crowed they found Murphy and other helping the prisoners take off there bracelets. Cassandra gave Wells a grim look.

"Who's next" Bellamy yelled to the group walking around the fire.

"What the hell are you doing" Wells limped forward.

One of Bellamy's followers went to walk at Wells but Bellamy put his hand out. "We're liberating ourselves. What's it look like?"

"It looks like your trying to get us all killed" Wells continued walking toward Bellamy, Cassandra hot on his tail. "The communication system is dead, this wrist bands are all we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think were dying. That it's not safe for them to follow"

"That's the point Chancellor" Bellamy replied arrogantly "We can take care of ourselves, Can't we!"  
The crowd around them cheer in response.

Wells was getting agitated now, she could feel it rolling off him.

"You think this is a game, those are just out friends and our parents up there. Their our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we wont survive here on our own. And besides if it really is safe how could you not want the rest of our people to come down here and join us"

Bellamy stepped up, "My people are already down here, those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that"

"My father did write the laws"

"No he enforced them, but not anymore. Not here, here there aren't any laws. Here we do what ever the hell we want when ever the hell we want. Now you don't have to like it Wells, you can even try to stop it, Change it. Kill me. You know why. What ever the hell we want" Bellamy almost looked smug that Cassandra couldn't hold herself back she lunged at him but Wells caught her before she could get to him. The look in his eyes make her want to scream.

"WHAT EVER THE HELL WE WANT" Murphy started the group chanting over and over. Wells limped forward looking Bellamy in the eyes. It was then that the sky opened and water started coming down. There was screaming, cheering and Cassandra almost instantly forgot everything.

Rain, actual rain. She stuck her arms out and tilted her head back letting it run over her. It felt just as good as the creak. Wells said to Bellamy about collecting it before getting a what ever the hell you want in reply, he raced past the Cassandra as a smile spread across her face. Her happy moment was ruined by someone grabbing her by the upper arm.

"We need to talk Kane" Bellamy's voice whispered in her ear. Not letting her protest he dragged her away from the group of delinquents and into the drop ship.

"What do you want Bellamy" She was annoyed.

"What would you have done, huh? Hit me" It was almost like her was laughing at her.

"You don't get what your doing do you? Wells is a good person, he's only trying to do what's right by the 2000 people on the Ark" Cassandra said to him.

"You privileged all stick together don't you?" Bellamy now moved closer to her their faces inches apart.

"We stick together because we have to deal with a lot" Bellamy scoffed. "What you think we don't, we have to grow up hearing about all the people out parents float, we grow up hearing about how the Ark only has six months left of life support, we grow up hearing about all the people who only her limited rations a day and how the guards ignore when people have their stolen" Cassandra exclaimed at him.

"Oh poor little rich girl" Bellamy now taunted her, "You have no idea what people in the slum, people like those kids out there have to deal with, having to watch out family members being floated for trying to get medicine to their sick kids. Or for having another child"

"You know what Bellamy I don't know about that. My mum only got floated for stealing rations to give to those who needed it, I only got imprisoned for doing the same thing but you know what at least I can say I wont have 2000 lives on my shoulders when the life support on the Ark finally gives out" Cassandra left him standing there as she walked away.

Bellamy stared after her before letting out a sigh, he was only doing this for his sister so why what Kane making him feel so guilt about it.

 _Let me know what you thinking_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay quick up dates. This wont happen often but hopefully often enough anyway Enjoy

The next morning when she woke, she decided to go for another trip to the creak they had found the day before, for a bit of a freshen up and to get away from all the others. She had spent at least and hour there before heading back to camp. She could hear chanting.

"Fight, fight" alarmed she picked up her pace, making to the edge of a slope to see the group surrounding Bellamy, Murphy and Wells. With Murphy and Wells in the middle, with knives, fight.

"Oh my god Wells" She exclaimed as she pushed her way through the crowd, she made it just past Bellamy when he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back.

"Stay out of it firecracker" Bellamy whispered in her ear, she started struggling against him.

"Let me go, you arse" she hissed about to dig her heel up into his foot.

"Wells, Let him go" Clarke walked into the fight.

Bellamy's arms let go of Cassandra as soon as Clarke came into view along with Finn, Octavia and Monty close behind. Cassandra went to Wells looking him over.

"Where's the food?" The group was quiet before Finn spoke

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather"

"What Happened out there?" Bellamy questioned.

"We were attacked" Clarke answered loudly.

"By what?"

"Not what. Who. It seems when the last man from the ground die on the Ark he wasn't the last grounder" Finn told everyone from were he sat on a tree root.

"Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here" Clarke announced to the group. "That's good new, that means we can survive here"

"But we might not with the grounders"

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells questioned

"He got hit. They took him" noticing his wrist. "Where's your wrist band?" She questioned Wells glared at Bellamy.

"Ask him?"

"How many?" Clarke demanded.

"24 and counting" Murphy commented smugly, Cassandra wanted to shove his smug face into the ground.

Clarke looked disgusted. "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing, that's why they brought us down here. They need to know that the ground is survivable, and we need their help against grounders. If you take off your wristbands your not only killing them, your killing us" Clarke yelled to the group.

Bellamy looked annoyed, "We're stronger then you think, don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged, if they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same. We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm it make you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals. You're fighters, survivors. The Grounders should worry about us."

Cassandra groaned, she was over listen to this political shit, walking off towards the drop ship. She knew with out a doubt that Clarke would want to go after the kid with the goggles. Moving quickly she started to make a pack out of anything she could find in the drop ship. Taking her bullet cartages out of her boot she shoved them into the make shift back pack. Wells seem to have the same idea but unlike she, he had actually talked to Clarke about going.

"I'm coming with you" Cassandra said when Clarke went to walk out the drop ship door. "And it wasn't a question". Clarke looked at the girl for a second before nodding.

Cassandra followed behind Clarke as she head to where Bellamy and Octavia was.

"You could have been killed" they over heard Bellamy say to Octavia.

"She would have been if Jasper hadn't pulled her out of the water" Clarke commented as they got closer.

"Are you leaving to find Jasper now, I'm coming with you" Octavia made to stand up.

"No, no way, not again" Bellamy stopped her.

"He's right your leg will only slow us down" Clarke commented, "I'm here for you"

"Clarke what are you doing" Wells became alarmed.

"I hear you have a gun" Bellamy lifter up his shirt, Cassandra froze. That's a guards gun. "Good. Follow me"

"And why would I do that"

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now their think only one of us is scared" Clarke commented before walking to the woods with Wells right behind her. Cassandra hung back for a second before following after.

"Murphy you coming with me, Atom make sure my sister doesn't go anywhere, and if anyone messes with her they answer to me" Bellamy ordered why Cassandra was still in ear shot.

"Hey Bellamy, what happened to what ever the hell we wanted" Cassandra yelled back to him before she jogged off to catch up to Clarke and Wells. Who were talking about the two boys who were now coming with them.

They walked for a few hours, Cassandra was stuck in the middle in. With Clarke and Wells in front of her and Murphy and Bellamy behind her.

"Hey hold up" Bellamy called out, "What's the rush? No body survives a spear through the heart"

Wells put himself in between Clarke and Bellamy as he walked around waving the gun, "Put the gun away Bellamy"

"Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear struck his heart. He would have died instantly, doesn't mean we have time to waste" Clarke stated turning to walk away but Bellamy caught her wrist.

"How about you and Kane take off those bracelets and we can head off"

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead, if for me to be dead. Got it" Clarke challenged.

"Brave princess" Bellamy replied smugly.

"Hey how about you get your own nickname" Finn came from out of the woods "You call this a search party, you need to split up. Clarke come with me" Finn ordered and without another word she followed.

Wells and Cassandra gave each other a look of contempt. Wells started walking, Cassandra made to follow only to have her braceleted wrist grabbed.

"What about you Firecracker?" Bellamy's tone was suggestive.

"If you wanted so badly, Bellamy. Come and take it" Cassandra reached her spare hand around her back grabbing a hold of her. Murphy made a move towards her, while Bellamy's grip on her arm got tighter. Her spare arm pulled the gun out quickly pointing at Murphy.

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth smirking as Murphy froze, behind her she could sense Wells watching. He had learnt a long time ago she could handle herself.

"Let me tell you both something. My wristband stays on, there are 2000 lives up there and almost all of them deserve to come down here. So please, try and take it, but if you die I wont lose sleep over it" Cassandra threatened, Murphy backed off and Bellamy let go of her wrist.

"Come on Cass" Wells called to her, she dropped her arm keeping her gun in hand just in case. She turned and jogged to Wells unaware of the look Murphy and Bellamy shared. Wells and Cassandra walked together before she darted ahead, getting over excited about the world around her.

Bellamy jogged to walk next to Wells.

"She's a bit of a lose canon isn't she?" Bellamy remarked as Cassandra flung her arms out and twirled in the sun.

"Marcus made her that way. After he floated her mother she felt responsible for all the people who were starving. That's when she started working with the rebels" Wells explained watching his best friend with a smile.

"Wait she was working with the rebels" Bellamy stopped him.

"Yeah, her dad taught her how to fight but the rebels taught her so much more. How to use a gun. I didn't know until after she got arrested but I heard she did a lot for the people in the slums" Wells kept walking, if he didn't want his father approval so much he would have joined them but he never could.

Cassandra gave a small giggle, she looked back at Wells giving him a smile before walking a bit further a head. She kept looking for signs that someone was brought this way but she couldn't help but want to take everything in as well.

Wells was uncomfortable with the way the conversation with Bellamy had gone, was he that obvious when it came to loving Clarke as he turned to looked as Bellamy again he noted that the older boy was entranced with Cassandra. He let out an audible laugh.

"Fascinated with Cassandra, Bellamy. Even though she had you second by the balls" Wells wasn't normally one for taunting but he thought he eared it.

"She took the attention off Octavia and got herself arrested" Bellamy said but it was a weak defence.

"She knew about you, you know"

Bellamy looked bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"She knew about your mother having another baby. It's part of the reason her mother got floated. Sure Marcus let everyone believe it was because she was stealing rations but I've know Cass my who life there are few things she doesn't tell me" Wells looked at her again before continuing, "The night before her mum got arrested she came to my place all upset. Her dad had been demanding that Emma tell him who she was covering for. When she was telling me that she let slip that someone on the Ark had a second child and that she had met them. I swore to her I'd never tell"

"She'd met us" Bellamy racked his brain then it dawned on him, once when he came home from school there was a girl there playing with Octavia and a women overlooking his mother. Octavia had been ecstatic when she ran to him, dragging him to meet her new friend a girl a five years his junior.

"She was a cute kid" Bellamy muttered under his breath.

"Yeah she became a beautiful women too" Wells said.

A whistle sounded in the distance, Cassandra stopped for a seconded before sprinting off in the direction that it came. Wells cursed as he started running after her. She stayed just in his line of sight up until they came across Clarke and Finn.

"Why are you wet?" Cassandra puffed out as she reached them.

"That's besides the point" Clarke snapped at her, then Cassandra noticed it. The blood.

Once everyone was there Finn started to lead the way. They walked about a mile down the river bank, Bellamy and Murphy making an off handed comment about Finn having no idea were they were going. To which Wells jumped to his defence.

Cassandra lagged back from everyone else watching everyone interact. The tension in the group was palpable. Though Cassandra did find it amusing to watch. Finn starting to lead them back into the woods causing them to go back into single file. Bellamy had waited gesturing for her to go a head of him, causing her to be in between Murphy and Bellamy at the back of the search party.

"So the rebels?" Bellamy questioned.

"Wells told you about that huh? Of course dad never wanted that bit of information out because it would look really bad for him" Cassandra commented.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help people, they were my best way of doing it" Cassandra responded.

"Their dangerous"

"So am I"

They kept on walking in silence now. Finn lead them into a clearing where in the middle was a dead tree and to the tree was a boy with black hair. Clarke yelled to Jasper, as they walked closer. Not watching where she was going fell into one of the hidden trap. Bellamy catching her by the arm and for a moment Cassandra though he was actually going to let her go but the others rushed in helping to pull her up.

"We need to get Jasper down" She panted out.

"I'll do it" Finn volunteered.

"I'll help" Wells went to but Finn helped up his hand.

"No you stay with the girls and watch him" Finn whispered to him before looking to Jasper, "You come with me". The two boys headed off. Cassandra started to walk around the tree looking for any traps. While the boys were cutting the bonds movement sounded off behind Cassandra.

"Was that grounder" Bellamy questioned.

"Do grounders growl?" Wells questioned next.

Cassandra turned to see a black animal a clearing in the trees it started moving quickly towards them. Clarke yelled at Bellamy for his gun but when he reached for it. It wasn't there, Bellamy looked to Cassandra in alarm before bullet round started going. Cassandra spotted Wells with the gun through the trees. Knowing he would run out with the way he was firing she pulled hers out aiming it.

Wells managed to nick the animal in the causing it to change course, she could hear Wells trying to fire the gun but it was jammed. Bellamy was turning is circles and he was facing away from the tree. He looked over at Cassandra who had the gun ready, then movement came from his left.

"Bellamy get down" She ordered, seconds later the anima jumped through the air towards him and fired of two quick rounds getting it between the eyes. It dropped to the ground at Bellamy's feet. Bellamy looked from it to Cassandra and then to Wells who looked freaked.

"Now she sees you" Bellamy sounded exhausted.

Cassandra ducked under a branch and headed for Wells she put her hand out expectantly. He understood without having to be asked. He placed the gun in the palm of her hand, she held it in her hand pulling on the slide barrel fixing it's jam before pointing it off to her right and firing to check ti would still work.

"Do you have to do that?" Clarke hissed at her. Cassandra ignored her. Pulling her backpack from her back she pulled out a bullet cartage pulling the one out of Bellamy's gun, she quickly replace it and putting the empty one into her bag.

"Where did you get those?" Finn questioned from in the tree.

"My Father" was all Cassandra said as she walked over to Bellamy and handed him the gun back. He looked a little surprised that she was giving it back to him but the way she saw it, if he had it he know how to use it.

Once they had Jasper set up for the trip back and the jaguar in a parachute. Clarke led the way and once again Cassandra pulled up the end which she didn't mind. The walk back to camp was quiet but that didn't worry her at all she liked the piece and quiet. When they finally made it back to camp Jasper was taken straight to the drop ship while Bellamy and Murphy made themselves to be big hero's with the jaguar. Adding as a rule that if anyone wanted food they had to take of their wristbands.

Cassandra walked past Bellamy bumping his shoulder ignoring the urge to knock him out. She went to a spot on the out skirt of the camp leaning against one of the tree. She closed her eyes letting herself drift. She was beyond exhausted now and she couldn't care less about food. She didn't know how long she sat there but she knew she almost sleep when she felt someone knock against her feel. And then sit down beside her.

She cracked an eye open seeing it was Wells she just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, too tired to give a damn that he was offering her food. At some point late in the night she felt herself being lifted up and carried. Hearing murmuring around her but no coherent enough to under stand.

"Thanks Wells" She muttered in her sleep state.

"Wrong person Firecracker" Bellamy whispered in her ear. She was too far go to give a damn before she slipped into the black abyss of sleep.

Three days had passed, Cassandra had kept her contact with Bellamy to short conversations not wanting to ask if he had actually put her into bed or she dreamed it the night they brought Jasper back. Everyone was becoming more and more unsettled with Jaspers constant groan and Cassandra tried her best to keep as many people distracted from it. She was out helping a little girl named Charlotte fix up her tent when Bellamy approached her.

"Cassandra" He had his leader voice in play. She wanted to groan.

"What?" Charlotte laughed at her having not seen many people talk to Bellamy the way the older girl does.

"We're leaving to go hunting in a few and I want you to come with us" Bellamy ordered more then asked. Cassandra looked at Charlotte for a second before giving the girl a small smile and walking over to Bellamy.

"Let me get my pa.." Bellamy held up her back pack.

"I'll be back later okay" Cassandra called to Charlotte as she walked towards the forest with Bellamy.

"I thought you said we were leaving in a few, why are we heading out now?" Cassandra asked as she walked beside Bellamy.

"Were doing throwing practise before we leave"

"Right and I need to be there for that because"

"So you can hunt" he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stayed quiet when they got to were they where practising, a few of the boys groaned as she appeared obviously thing it was going to be a boys only thing.

"Why she here Bellamy?" one of the darker skinned boys in the group asked.

Not bothering to answer Bellamy handed her one of his knives and gestured from her to show them. She stood in front of the tree and were all the other boys had been lining it up she didn't bother. The moment the knife left her hand it went straight for the dead centre of it. Turing to the boy who had questioned Bellamy and giving him the biggest fake smile she could muster.

"Any questions" She chirped sarcastically, when no body spoke up she clapped her hands. "Excellent can we leave now"

Bellamy sighed but nodded. Bellamy led then away from the camp making sure that Cassandra was constantly close to him which annoyed her to no end. Like she was being baby sat. It wasn't long till they came across animal tracks, Cassandra almost snorted with how excited all the boys got. There in front of them was a boar, Bellamy ordered all the boy to stand down that it was his kill.

Just as he was about to throw his hatchet a twig snapped behind them casing the boar to ran and half the hunting party to go with it. Bellamy turned on his heel and flung the hatchet at a tree near where the twig snapped.

"What the hells wrong with you" Cassandra snapped as she moved past him to were h could see Charlotte, she wanted to hit him. Cassandra examined Charlotte for any injuries as Bellamy walked up behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy rudely questioned the young girl.

"Charlotte" She timidly replied.

"I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp?"

"With that guy who was dyeing, I just….. I couldn't listen anymore"

Cassandra brushed a stray hair from her face, "Oh Char he isn't dying he's just sick" Cassandra tried to reassure.

"There's grounders out here its to dangerous, for a little girl" Atom said from Bellamy's left.

"I'm not little" Charlotte replied defiantly a huge smile spread across Cassandra's face. Cassandra turned towards Bellamy judging his reaction. He had a small smirk across his face.

"Okay then, but you can't hunt without a weapon" Pulling one of his spare knives from his pocket and giving it to Charlotte "Every killed something before" Charlotte shook her head, "You never know might let lucky" A small smile appeared on Charlotte's once the boys had turned their backs and started walking off.

"God, you too easy" Cassandra teased the girl as they followed them.

"I… I..." A blush now appeared on Charlotte's face. Cassandra moved her hand down to pinch her cheek. "He's…. nice is all" Charlotte stuttered out.

"Char he can be but, he's like a lot of the other guys around here. He'll do anything to survive" Cassandra had stopped them putting her hand on the younger girls shoulders.

"You don't trust man?" it was a statement that came out as a question. They resumed walking as Cassandra debated on how to answer.

"It's not that I don't trust them. It's more like, I've seen what they can do when your on the wrong side of them"

"He watches you, you know" Charlotte stated as she looked at Bellamy.

This got a snort from Cassandra, "What?" she was trying to be cool but it came out as a squeak.

"The night you came back with that kid, he watched you nearly the entire time and when you fell asleep he carried you into the drop ship. Before Wells could even try and over the past couple of days he would watch you whenever you came into view" Charlotte explained

"He probably just trying to watch over all us girls like he does Octavia" Cassandra denied, but Charlotte shock her head.

"The look in his eyes is different when he watched you then when he watches his sister" Cassandra was now looking at the back of Bellamy, they had known each other properly for four day.

"I think your imagining things kid" Cassandra jested as she gave the girl a small push.

"No I'm not I swear"

"Righto kid" 

They walked until they found the rest of the group once they all were together they heard a horn and then a yellow mist appeared. Bellamy called for everyone to run, Cassandra grabbed a hold of Charlotte's hand and began running. They all started to go in different directions.

"Quick there are caves this way" Bellamy yelled, Cassandra and Charlotte picked up the pace, causing Charlotte to stumble for a second which cased Bellamy to grab a hold of her other hand. Directing them up an embankment before finding the caves none of them had notice that Atom had fallen behind. Bellamy pushed Charlotte into the cage.

"Atom" Cassandra yelled as the yellow fog got closer and closer. Bellamy grabbed her by the upper are and pulled her into the cave just before the fog got her. Ushering Charlotte to the back of the cave he pulled out a light from the drop ship pointing it too the roof and allowing it to illuminate.

They were all breathing hard, Charlotte had perched herself on a small shelf at the end of the cave panting. Cassandra as her self on ground leaning her head on the cool cave walls trying to bring her breathing down. All the while Bellamy stood looking at the two girls. He pulled out a drink bottle he had pack in his pack and handed it to Cassandra who automatically handed it to Charlotte. Taking a few big gulps before handing it back to Cassandra who only took a few sips and then handed it back to Bellamy.

"How long do you think its going to last?" Charlotte questioned once she had caught her breathe.

Bellamy looked down the cave and seen the yellow mist. "We might be here over night".

Cassandra groaned causing the other to look at her, "Great I'm stuck with you" She commented looking directly at Bellamy, causing Charlotte to give a small giggle, a tired spread across Cassandra's face at the sound. They just sat for a while not saying a word, it wasn't long before both the adults noticed that Charlotte was having a hard time staying awake.

Having taken off her jacket from being over heated from running Cassandra folded it up and put it up on the ledge coaxing the younger girl to get come sleep. Humming an old nursery rhyme until the girl was well and truly asleep. By this time the fog had cleared but it was well and truly night time and Bellamy thought it better to stay were they were. Bellamy chuckled as he watched Cassandra struggle to stay awake.

"Come on Firecracker" He said gesturing for her to come over by him. Even in her half tired state she could still remember him carrying her to bed. She hesitated.

"You don't have anything to keep you warm" He tried to reason with her. "Plus, I'll only touch you if you beg me too" He purred out to her. She was glad for the dim light that the touch threw out because he couldn't see her blush. She moved slowly over to him, when she did get close she laid down making sure there was space between them.

"Body heat creates more warmth" Bellamy spoke behind her as he wrapped an arm around her mid section and pulled her back into his chest. Her blush became worse, hiding her face in her hand and trying to get her now speeding heart to came down. _Stupid body,_ she thought annoyed with herself.

"Just go to sleep Firecracker" Bellamy muttered as he nuzzled into her hair.

Half way through the night Bellamy was awoken by Charlotte having a nightmare, after telling her that she need to slay her demons and getting her to go back to sleep. He settled himself back but he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. It was then when he heard it, a slight soft whimper coming from Cassandra. Thinking she was having a bad dream he went to wake her but stopped.

"Bellamy" she moaned his name. He smirked, she was having a sex dream about him. Another soft whimper escaped her lips, Bellamy had to admit that knowing that she was having a dream like that about him made him feel powerful.

Cassandra jumped awake panting, one of those dreams, when she was in a cave with him. Cursing under her breathe she had yet to realise that Bellamy was awake and seen her whole reaction.

"Have a good sleep did we?" Bellamy teased causing her to jump, she turner her head to look at him. Bellamy wore the smuggest smile she had ever seen on him. She was mortified, opening and closing her mouth a few times trying to think of something to say. She had nothing.

"It's okay I have that affect on women" the arrogance.

"Yep, now its gone" Cassandra scoffed as she moved into a sitting position leaning against the wall, "Arrogance like that is such a turn off" she could see his face drop as he took in what she had said before perking back up.

"Says the girl who had a sex dream about me".

"Yeah, and you were better in my dream", They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither wanted to admit they were attracted to each other.

"Why did you carry me to bed?" Cassandra had to ask

He looked at her for a few seconds, "You could have gotten sick, it was pretty cold out and you chose to sit as far from the fire as possible"

"Thanks" she mumbled, he gave her a small nod.

Neither of them ended up going back to sleep that night both much to aware of each other to be content to sleep. When morning Cassandra coax Charlotte awake while Bellamy went to check outside. He yelled out to any of the other and it wasn't long before they were all grouped together again.

When Bellamy noticed that Atom hadn't joined the hunting party he ordered everyone to spread out, though he still didn't let Cassandra or Charlotte. Charlotte walked off a head of them. She stopped and was looking down at something before screaming. Cassandra ran toward her, looking down she saw Atom. His body was cover in blisters and open wounds. Bellamy swore and then walked down to him.

He knelt down looking Atom over, he was muttering something. Bellamy leaned in close to him trying to hear what he was saying. Cassandra tried to stop Charlotte as she moved toward Bellamy standing beside. She put something into his hand.

"Don't be afraid" She said to Bellamy.

"Go back to camp" Bellamy looked over towards Cassandra and the others were standing, they made to leave. "You too Charlotte" Charlotte left looking at Cassandra, she gave the girl a comforting smile before nodding at her to head back.

Cassandra watched as Bellamy knelt down to Atom, "Kill me" He whimpered out exposing his neck to Bellamy. Cassandra stepped forward as she watched Bellamy hesitate, he was too good hearted to do it. She took the knife of him.

"Shh Shh" She whispered to Atom as she knelt down beside him. She could feel Bellamy's eyes on her, "May we meet again" She whispered to Atom as she slide the knife into his skin making sure to cut the artery. A twig snapped behind Bellamy, Cassandra looked up as she heard Atom take his last breathe. Finn, Wells and Clarke were standing there watching.

"I heard screams" Clarke said as she knelt down beside Atom's body

"Charlotte found him" Bellamy said.

"You did the right thing" Clarke said as she put her hand on Cassandra arm. They other girl looked at her wide eyed for a second like she had only just seen her. She'd never taken anyone's life before.

"I need some time" She whispered to Clarke who nodded at her. Cassandra got to her feet and started walking in the opposite direction to the camp. When Bellamy made to follow Clarke stopped him telling him to give her time.

She took her time as she walked around, going to the creak that she and Well had found on their first day on the found she just sat there until it was well and truly dark when she started to make her way back. She had finally got back she gave Wells a small wave as she passed him to head into the camp.

There were still a few people up when she arrived back in camp. Clarke and Finn one set and the other being Bellamy. Cassandra avoided all of them as she made it onto the drop ship dropping onto her cot. When she heard someone come in later, she pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk about anything.

"Cassandra" Bellamy's voice whispered from bedside her bed, she didn't move an inch, praying that he would go away. After a minute of hearing him shift weight from one foot to another and then believing that she was actually asleep he left. She drifted somewhere in between sleep and awake the entire night Atoms face constantly finding its why into her dreams.

Let me know what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy

A week had passed and she had finally made it out of the camp. She had convinced Bellamy to allow her and Miller to go out and get some well needed food for the camp. Since Wells had been killed by the grounder the camp was on lock down.

In that time the Delinquents had nearly completed building a wall around the camp, Bellamy leading it with fear of them attack at any time. He hadn't allowed anyone to go out hunting either only using berries and nuts within sight of the camp, which wasn't much. Cassandra had found herself becoming excessively irritated by any little thing but mostly by Bellamy's constant refusal to let her hunt.

When she and Miller had approached him this time, she made it clear that everyone would stop working if they had to continue eating berries and nuts, and making sure that Clarke was on their side helped a lot. They had gotten lucky too, a boar and deer which Miller insisted she didn't need to help carry.

"Its so good to get out of the camp" Cassandra had a small smile on her face, it was about mid day and since they had set out so early in the morning and the good catches they decided to call it a day.

"Yeah, I would have thought you to have knocked out Murphy by now" Miller laughed as he shifted the dead animal weight.

"I would have but Bellamy kept stopping me" She smiled she had gotten close a few times but Bellamy always seemed to be there and kept catching her arm.

"What's going on between you two anyway, where every you are he seems to be"

"I don't know it's like he's stalking me" Cassandra giggled, Bellamy a stalker.

"Maybe you need a strong man to keep him away" Millers tone was suggestive and Cassandra couldn't stop the blush that appeared.

"A strong man aye, are you offering Miller"

He looked at her, smiling and winking. She bit her lip, Miller was good looking and Bellamy never made advances to her like this. Smiling shyly to him, she started humming it was a nervous response for her. They were closer to camp now.

"Bring the girl out Bellamy" Murphy's voice echoed through the woods "Hey you want to build a society princess, let build a society. So bring her out"

Cassandra froze both her and Miller looked at each other wide eyed. Cassandra bolted leaving Miller with the food, when she finally got to where the group was she forced her way through the Delinquents to the front of the pack. Murphy was pacing back and forth like an animal waiting for it's trapped prey to realise there is no escape.

"What the hell is going on here" Cassandra damned, Murphy spun to look at her.

"Why don't you go ask them who killed your dear Wells" Murphy pointed to the tent. Cassandra went to walk into the tent but Bellamy came out before she could.

"Well, well look who decided to join us Murphy said walking towards Bellamy affectively shoving Cassandra out of the way.

Bellamy gave her a quick look over before turning his attention to Murphy, "Tone it down and back off"

"Or what, what are you going to do Bellamy, hang me"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted"

"Yeah, yeah why don't we do that right now" Murphy moved towards the group again. Bellamy took this opportunity to grab a hold of Cassandra.

"Get back" He hissed at her, she looked at him. Murphy was taking some kind of vote.

"What the hell is going on Bellamy" she hissed back to him

"Charlotte killed Wells" Bellamy muttered as he pushed her back a bit more as Murphy's movement became much more violent his is movement.

"Hey, Murphy. Murphy it's over" Bellamy stepped out up moving into Murphy's face. Murphy sarcastically replied Bellamy turned his back walking back towards her when Murphy picked up a log and flogged Bellamy over the head. Bellamy hit the ground hard and Cassandra made quickly too him. Having a look at the back of his head. Octavia darted at them, looking at Cassandra before looking at her brother.

"He's unconscious" Cassandra muttered to Octavia, Murphy and his group of thugs had moved off somewhere. "Octavia what happened?" Cassandra questioned at the rolled Bellamy onto his side putting his head onto Cassandra's lap so she could take a better look at him.

"Jasper and I went outside the wall and found Wells fingers and Murphy's knife. We took it to Bellamy and he said the best thing to do would be to bring him in quietly and question him about it. But then Clarke came in and found out and she went after him".

"The whole camp was pretty pissed at him. I mean he's been a pain in the arse but when Clarke confronted him the camp went wild chanting about how the should hang him and Bellamy gave them what they wanted and then Charlotte confessed" Octavia looked at the older girl judging her reaction.

"Cass what are we going to do?" Octavia urged when the older girl didn't responded.

"We need to move him" Cassandra voice was rasped like she hadn't spoken in a while. Charlotte had killed Wells and she didn't hate her. She was a kid, she was young and someone like Murphy wanted to kill her. Wells wouldn't want her dead for what she did, he was too kind hearted like that.

"No I mean Murphy" Octavia prompted, "He's going t kill that little girl"

"Not if I kill him first" Cassandra's tone was cold now her eyes set. Octavia looked at her surprised, she's never seen this side of her before, she watched as Cassandra pulled out a gun from behind her back and look at it.

By this time Miller had come over he and one other guy helped heave Bellamy of the ground and to his tent. Once Cassandra was sure he was fine she went to her tent getting the spare cartages into her back pack and heading for the gate. All the while the gun stayed in her hand.

"Cassandra wait" Octavia came running towards her as she had gotten out of the wall.

"What Octavia?" She snapped, she didn't need someone distracting her, she need to stay focused.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Octavia questioned thought it wasn't the question she wanted to ask, _Are you sure you want to do this?_

"This is what I've been trained to do" With out another word she took off into the wood following Murphy and his gangs track to chase them down. She followed them for hours, occasionally hearing Murphy yell something out but she hadn't been about to get a clean shot.

When she did finally get one she was just about to take the shot when someone put her hand on her gun. She let out an annoyed groan when she seen it was Bellamy.

The noise of her groan drifted through the afternoons silence causing the group of boys to take notice and start heading in her direction. Bellamy moved them quickly to another tree out of sight. Putting his hand over her mouth and pinning his body against her too the tree.

When they had finally passed he let out a sigh of relief but didn't take his hand off her mouth annoyed she licked him. He jumped back quickly whipping his hand on his pants.

"What the hell is your problem. I could have ended this" Cassandra hissed at him.

"And what become a killer. Firecracker that isn't you" Bellamy told her, the fire in her eye brightened.

"How would you know what's me" Cassandra snarled at him, he didn't look the slightest bit put off as he moved in close to her, using his body to push her against the tree again. She was so shocked by the movement that she dropped her gun.

"Because Firecracker, your the kind of girl who would steal food for people who need it. Fight a war against the same people she loves and want to protect a little girl who killed her best friend. But your aren't a killer, I know killers and your nothing like them" Bellamy watched as the fire lessened in Cassandra's eyes.

He moved his head quickly pressing his lips against her cupping the back of her head as she started to respond. Pulling away they were both breathing fast.

"I'll bring her back. I promise. But I can't do it knowing your out here so please go back to camp" Cassandra's eyes were dazed as she nodded. Giving her one last soft kiss on the lips Bellamy moved off in the opposite direction that Murphy and his gang had gone.

Cassandra stood there for a second wide eyed, what had just happened as stared at Bellamy until he disappeared out of site. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, her stomach left like it was doing somersaults in zero gravity, her knees felt weak to which she was glad she had the tree keeping her up and her heart was going a million miles an hour.

Taking a few deep breaths trying to get the feel to go away she knelt slowly to the ground retrieving her gun. Standing on shaky legs she made her way back to camp by the time she had made it back it was just on dusk and everyone was cooking up the meat she and Miller had got earlier that morning. As she walked into camp Octavia came running to her.

"Are you okay? Did Bellamy catch up with you?" Octavia hugged her. What was with everyone showing emotions today.

"Yeah I'm good and he did he sent me back" Cassandra decided the best bet would be to leave out the whole them kissing.

"He did, he was furious when I told him you had gone off by yourself to take care of Murphy. He really worries about you, ya know" Octavia hinted at her.

"He worries about everyone in the group" Cassandra excuse was lame and Octavia seemed to pick up on that.

"Well yeah he does but not the way he worried about you though. I would say its the way he worries about me but its completely different. Like the night he carried you into the drop ship it was different the look on his face was different" Octavia seemed adamant about it.

"Honestly you and Charlotte imagine too many things" Cassandra muttered as she sat down around the fire that most of the group where at. They all seemed to be worrying about what was happening out there most giving Cassandra glances every so often.

"How do you feel about that by the way. The whole Charlotte thing?" Octavia questioned as she too a seat next to Cassandra.

"I don't hate her or anything. Wells was my best friend but he wouldn't have condoned killing a little girl for killing him. He hated the idea of floating people" Cassandra reasoned as she reached out to Miller who was passing her some meat. Giving him a smile as their fingers touched.

Octavia observed the whole exchange a smile spread across her face. Though her brother would never admit it she knew he had feelings for Cassandra, she had watched him for the past week how he had comforted her when Wells was found and how he tended to scare off many of the other boys before they could even make a move on her.

Miller moved from where he was sitting to sit on Cassandra's other side talking to her quietly for a few minutes before he was called away for watch duty. When Cassandra turned back to Octavia she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So you and Miller?" She wiggled her eyes at Cassandra who chocked on her food, coughing and splattering for a few minutes.

"What?" She rasped out once she had cleared her throat.

"What happened when you were out hunting earlier, Cass"

"Nothing we talked"

"Uh huh" She looked like a child. "So how much touching was involved in this talking"

"None"

"So you were out there for six hours and you did nothing" She hummed for a second. "Do you have a thing for Bellamy?" Cassandra started chocking again this time taking longer to properly swallow everything down.

"Where would you get that idea?" Cassandra squeaked when she was about to talk.

"Well come on who goes out into the woods with a man like that and not want to jump his bones unless, they already have someone else on their mind"

"And that makes you think that I have a thing for your bother?"

"That and the fact that when you came back before you were ever so slightly off and when I asked about Bellamy you bushed so spill what did he do when he found you"

"He kissed me" Octavia let out a squeal which cased a lot of the Delinquents to look at them.

"Do you know what this means. He doesn't kiss girls, he screws them but he never actually kisses them. He said something once about it being to personal but Cass he kissed you that's huge" Octavia threw her arms around the older girl as she giggled.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Cassandra was completely bewildered by Octavia's behaviour.

"Bellamy's always taken care of me and our mum had to do things for guards in order to help keep me safe. So I always thought that he may have warped sense of relationships but this shows he doesn't your showing how to want more then just sex" Octavia threaded her arm through the older girls resting her head on her shoulder. "Plus I always wanted a sister"

Before Cassandra could say anything in reply the guards started yelling about them being back and then they came through the gate, Clarke looked upset and was holding tight onto Finn. Bellamy was next and her looked everywhere but towards Cassandra.

They called everyone around the fire and went through explaining what had gone on with Charlotte and Murphy. Cassandra watched Bellamy as they talked he still refused to look anywhere near her. Once they had made it clear everyone dispersed from around the fire, Cassandra took it as her opportunity to approached Bellamy.

"Bellamy" she called to him but he ignored her, heading straight for two girls on the other side of camp. Cassandra looked towards Octavia who just shrugged at her not really knowing what to make of it. When they disappeared into Bellamy's tent Cassandra felt her stomach drop.

She looked awkwardly to Octavia before heading off to the drop ship, the days events finally catching up with her she got into her boy shorts and her long singlet top which make it look like she didn't have anything on underneath and crawled into her cot. Her chest hurt and she felt so tired that the moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

Her dreams where strange they were disjointed and confusing and then there were sounds that were distinctly none dreamy she was woken by the people who slept on the drop ship moving around.

"What's that" many of them were saying as she got out of bed. Not really remembering that she had very little on she headed out with the rest of them finding Octavia staring at the sky.

"Octavia what's going on" Octavia moved her head towards the sky it was then that Cassandra seen it, a pod was entering the earth's atmosphere she felt a rush of joy at it someone was coming down to help them bring supplies.

"Bellamy you need to get out here" Octavia yelled to her brother who came rushing out shirt less and struggling to do his pants up as he walked. He eyed Cassandra's lack of clothing from behind as he approached his sister before turning to look at the pod.

"Their coming to help up" Miller said from behind Cassandra.

"Now we can kick some grounder arse" Some kid said from the back of the group two which most of the group agreed

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo" One of the girls who had entered Bellamy's tent commented. Cassandra couldn't stop the snort that came out of her mouth thought she didn't really want to she was sure the Ark was more worried about other things then shampoo.

Bellamy was quiet before heading back to his tent calling Miller and another of the boy to follow him. Cassandra gave Octavia a look before heading for the drop ship to get dressed. Once she was dressed and had everything she need to head out to the pod she headed towards Bellamy's tent find Octavia doing the same. Cassandra followed Octavia in.

"If it cleared the ridge its properly near the lake" Miller said looking towards the new comers giving Cassandra a smile.

"We should get moving everyone's ready" Octavia said looking towards Bellamy. Cassandra looked towards him too seeing his arms crossed and a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"No ones going anywhere, not while its dark it isn't safe. We'll head out at first light" Bellamy had his leader voice in play. "Pass the word" all they boys left the tent leaving only Octavia and Cassandra. Bellamy made to leave only to have Octavia stand in his way.

"Everyone in a hundred miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, We should go now" Octavia stated with Cassandra nodding her head in agreement.

"I said we wait until sunrise" Bellamy shoved passed his sister and out of the tent.

"I'll head out" Cassandra said causing Octavia to whip around and look at her.

"Bellamy said it could be dangerous"

"Yeah but by the look in his eyes he's hiding something Octavia and he wants what ever is in that pod" Cassandra knew she need to be delicate about this but she couldn't, "He fought so hard for people to take of those bracelets he wanted them to think we where dead".

Octavia looked like she was going to argue but nodded anyway she could see the older girls logic she swiped the torch that perched on Bellamy's pack before leaving. She gave Octavia a nod before heading towards the hole in the wall and slipping out. She jogged of and off through the woods making quick work of it, she was glad that she wasn't extremely unfit since being down here.

She kept going as the Sun came up and that was when she started hearing other movement. She stopped for a second looking around her, an animal she shrugged it off. She kept going seeing debris from the craft coming into view she stopped for a breather when a noise came from behind her, as she spun quickly she saw brown before a sharp pain to the side of the head and the world going dark.

Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

_Okie dokie everyone hope you enjoy._

Her head was pounding badly, it was the first thing she took notice of when the darkness start to recede the second was that she was warm and dry and the third was that a body was pressed against her front. When she opened her eyes she came face to with Octavia who was unconscious with a wound on her forehead. She went to move when movement came from behind her she froze and shut her eyes slightly squinting to look. It was a big man who came and kneeled down beside Octavia putting something on her head over the wound.

He looked over to her for a second before going back to what he had been doing and then getting up and leaving the area. She moved into a sitting position as soon as she was sure he wasn't coming back the cave was dim and letting out little light from the outside would. She heard him moving something and then the room became darker. When she was sure he had completely gone.

"Octavia" Cassandra started shaking the girl trying to get her to wake up. She let out a little groan before opening her eyes.

"Cass" Octavia groaned out as moved into a sitting position.

"Hey, you okay?"

Octavia groaned as she touched her head. "I feel like I was thrown down a hill, Oh wait I did where are we?"

"In a cave a grounder brought us here" Cassandra answered as she stood and looking around the there was an opening at the top of the cave. Cassandra heaved herself up too it trying to dislodge it. When she knew it wasn't going to move she hopped down to find Octavia had dislodged a few stones finding a passage out, a small passage. 

"Cass we can get out" she whispered as movement was heard out side.

"Your going to have to go Octavia, I won't be able to go through there" Cassandra backed away from the whole. Tight spaces and her never got on well anything without a foot of space was never good. Octavia came over to her seeing the panic in her eyes, putting her hands on either side of her face getting her to look at her.

"Cass we need to get out of here before he comes back, we need to go. I'll be right in front of you. I'll lead you out okay. I'm not leaving you behind" Octavia looked at her Cassandra could nod trusting in the younger girl. Shifting herself up in she started moving along. Cassandra stopped for a second before climbing in she moved along close enough Octavia. It was when she heard movement again behind her. The grounder was back.

Octavia must have heard it too because she started moving at a faster pace, as Cassandra tried to catch up she felt the ground grip her ankle and pull her back, she kicked out at him but it didn't help. He grabbed both her ankles and pulled.

"Go Octavia" She yelled to the other girl before she was pulled out of the cavity. As she was pulled he twisted her so she would land on her back with a heavy thud. He started dragging her towards the cave wall opposite to whole and she could hear chains rattling. He moved to bound her hand she punched him to which he hit her across her face disorientating her. He chained her up quickly while she was out of it and to the wall before leaving the cave. One she came around to it she started testing the bonds.

They were strong, she gave up knowing she had no hope, if she could find her gun she might have a chance. She curled up against the wall brining her knees in close and putting her hands over her head. Tears had started to fall from her eyes as she realised the situation she was in her breathing was becoming in pants now as she got more and more worked up. She'd never get back to the camp, she'll never see Clarke or Bellamy again, she'd never see her father again. It was all weighing up. She just cried she couldn't hold it back any more.

She still hadn't calmed down when the cave started making noise again and when she seen the grounder bring in Octavia she knew the girl hadn't gotten far. She started struggling as he put the chains around her wrist and then attaching it to the same place as Cassandra's.

"Cass" Octavia said to the whimpering girl. She hadn't seen such a strong person like Cassandra broken down, Cassandra looked up. Her chains rattled as she wiped away a few tears.

"I'm sorry" she choked out as another rush of tears came.

"Hey it's fine" Octavia moved towards the older girl wrapping her chained arms around her and giving her a squeeze.

"I just started thinking of everything that had happened and it just started, Like never getting back to camp or never seeing my dad again. I mean I don't hate the guy that much or never seeing Clarke or.." She stopped but she knew Octavia picked up on what she was saying.

"Hey when we get back. I'm going to kick that brother of mine for you okay" Octavia joked getting a choked laugh out of Cassandra, she pulled the older girl tightly to her.

It was a while before the grounder came back and this time the two girls had prepare. As Cassandra distracted him Octavia would attack but it didn't end up working that way because when he came into the cave he headed straight to Octavia not even noticing her. Octavia too the chance anyway knocking him out after a bit of a struggle and getting the key. She moved quickly as to unlock her chains as movement came from the opening of the cave again.

"Quick Octavia" Cassandra whimpered as the footsteps got louder. Her chains rattled as she moved to the younger girl. The footsteps stopped causing both girls to look up.

"Octavia, Cassandra" Bellamy breathed out as he looked at them.

"Bellamy" the girl said in unison. Bellamy came rushing towards them.

"Get the key" Octavia quivered out as he picked the key and unlocking Octavia giving her a tight hug before moving onto Cassandra's lock.

"It's doesn't fit" Bellamy said alarmed.

"What" Cassandra choked out tears starting to form in her eyes. She wasn't going to be stuck her, starting to struggle against the chains. Pulling on them.

"Cassandra, Cassandra shh shh" Bellamy tried to calm her down.

She looked at him hearing his voice come through. Her face was went with tear her eyes sore and she had two bruises one on her forehead and the other just bellow her left eye which seemed to be spreading up to her eye.

"I'm not leaving you" Bellamy assured her as he pulled out his hatchet and started striking at the lock a few times before it comes free. He made quick work of the chains around her wrists before pulling her into a hug.

"I wont leave you Firecracker" he whispered into her ear as she clung to him. He pulled her to her feet as he stood up keeping one arm around her as he moved. Finn stood of to the side surprised by their actions even though she was the one clinging to Bellamy he held onto just as tight.

"We should go, now before he wakes up" Octavia says frantically.

"He's not going to wake up" Bellamy says as he gets Cassandra to let go and moves toward the grounds spear, Cassandra moved closer to Jasper.

"Bellamy Stop he didn't hurt me. He saved me from the others." Octavia tried to reason with him, Bellamy flicked his eyes toward Cassandra seeing the swelling in her face making the anger boil in him.

"They started this, Finn move" Bellamy ordered.

Finn muttered something Cassandra couldn't quiet hear before the grounder moved quickly stabbing Finn in the side and going for Bellamy. They fought with the spear in between them before the grounder got Bellamy onto the ground pointing it at him trying to bring it down on Bellamy's throat.

"Stop that's my brother" Octavia yelled at him from Finns side. Cassandra was froze everything had moved so fast that she didn't know what to do. Jasper didn't seen to have that problem picking up a really thick stick and hitting the grounder over the head.

"We need to get out of here quick and get Finn to Clarke" Octavia said as Bellamy moved to Finns side and quickly picking him up and heading out of the cave.

They moved as fast as they could through the woods Jasper helping both the girls move while trying to help Bellamy when he could. Once they got close to the wall they started yelling for Clarke once they got inside Clarke nearly lost is when she seen Finn, getting all the boys to help carry him inside the drop ship. Cassandra moved off to the side Miller catching a glance at her before getting water and making his way over to her.

Without saying a word he offered her a drink to which she sculled down he had grabbed another one but this one with a cloth and started dabbing at the lump on her forehead.

"I wanted to leave so if Finn dies in there that's on you. Every thing that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark, you wanted me to go to that stupid dance, you got mum killed" Cassandra didn't mean to over hear what Octavia was saying to Bellamy but it wasn't really her fault when she was yelling.

Bellamy seemed to say something else, "Mum was floated for having you, she's dead because your alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born" Cassandra almost winced at that, she may not have known what it was like to have a younger sibling but she can't imagine that was nice for Octavia.

Cassandra stopped listening, humming to bloke out what they were talking about now. She had ignored Miller as he cleaned at her wounds. But he didn't seem to mind as he cleaned at her wounds sitting the cold cloth against the bruising skin every couple of seconds.

"Thank you" Cassandra muttered once she realised what she was doing.

"It's okay" He smiled at her which she softly returned. The wind started to pick up pace and the sky became darker.

"A storm" Cassandra comment absent-mindedly.

"Miller, Start getting everyone into the drop ship, this looks like it will be a bad on" Bellamy ordered as he had his way towards the pair. Miller made a move to help Cassandra to move but Bellamy stopped him sending him to the other.

Bellamy seen took Millers place, putting the cloth into the water and picking up Cassandra's wrist gently cleaning were it had been cut by the chains when she had struggles against them.

"You didn't mean those things did you?" Cassandra questioned softly, his eyes bolted up looking her in the eyes.

"No, I let my anger get the better of me, and she scared that shit out of me" Bellamy answered honestly.

"Big bad Bellamy scared" Cassandra mused with a smile on her face.

"A lot of things scare me Firecracker. Like when I found out no one had seen you since yesterday morning when the pod came down" Bellamy was looking at her now a look that said he wanted the truth.

"I was going to the pod. You were so admit about everyone not going after it, like you were with the wrist bands. What did you want in the pod?"

"You'll hate me"

"It's going to take a lot for me to hate you after today Bellamy" Cassandra told him honestly, after today he could properly do almost anything.

"I shot Jaha, but he didn't die before you jump to conclusions. I wanted the radio they sent down to stop them from coming down here" Bellamy decided to leave out the bit where by taking said radio he had caused the death of 300 people.

"So your a bad shot" Cassandra joked before becoming serious. "The rebels have wanted him assassinated, and you where a person of opportunity because there was no knowing we would have survived down here"

"If they come down here they'll kill me" Bellamy moved on to the next wrist.

"No they wont" Cassandra said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll give them what they want so badly"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"The rebels"

"Why would you do that for me?" Bellamy stopped to look up at Cassandra, his eyes held so much emotion like he wasn't used to people doing things for him. That he was the one to always be doing things for others.

"Because after everything you've done for us as a group and for me. You don't deserve it" she said shyly to him looking at him throw her eye lashes. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but Miller interrupted, bringing them out of their little bubble they had been in for the past couple of minutes.

"Everyone outside is just gathering up their things before heading into the" Bellamy dropped the rag into the water before standing, taking Cassandra's hand and helping her to stand up.

"Okay Firecracker in you go" Bellamy gave her a well mannered nudge watching as she headed into the drop ship turning back momentarily to smile back at him. "Miller, I want you and a few others to come with me, and tell only the ones that are coming" Bellamy order, Miller wasted no time.

Cassandra swore Bellamy must have had ESP or something because the moment she was safely in the drop ship the rain started to pound down. Clarke had laid Finn out on one of the away from wall cots. Another girl with dark brown hair was working furiously with what looked like a makeshift radio.

Clarke came over to her giving all her wounds quick check over before heading back over to Finn. The girl at the radio kept repeating the same lines only ever getting static. Octavia came in behind Cassandra, the two girls looked each other over before Clarke asked for some of Monty's moonshine. Octavia didn't waste time heading back out the door heading for the moonshine. Cassandra moved closer to the girl at the radio.

"Ark station, this is Raven Reyes. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive" The girl repeated getting more and more frustrated with not getting an answer she'd move the dial slightly to the next frequency.

"What about the 408 frequency" Cassandra suggested to Raven.

"I thought they had stopped using the 408"

"It's an emergency one, well because they have the screens to transmit messages they don't, but if something is coming through it, it will override the screens and broadcast to the whole station" Cassandra explained.

"How the hell do you know that?" Clarke questioned from where she stood beside Finn.

"A few years back, the rebels were trying to take out the council and they accidentally tunes into that frequency and its how they got caught" Octavia came in at that moment carrying in a few cylinders of moonshine.

"Calling Ark station this is Raven Reyes, I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive." She repeated a few times, she looked up at Cassandra who just nodded to keep going. She opened her mouth to repeat again when.

"This is a restricted channel. Identify yourself" Came a male voice, Clarke rushed over to Raven and Cassandra as they both lend in to the radio, everyone who was on the first floor of the drop ship moved in closer.

"This is Raven Reyes, I'm from Mecca station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please you need to get Doctor Abbey Griffin, Doctor Abbey Griffin now" She damned over it. Everybody let out a slight cheer.

There was a few moments of silence before a female voice came over the radio.

"Raven, Raven are you there" It was Abbey, Cassandra smiled at the sound.

Clarke stepped forward to talk, "Mum, mum it's me"

"Clarke" Cassandra could hear the emotion in her voice as she spoken it almost put tears in her eyes at the sound of emotion.

Clarke started to explain what had happened with Finn and Thelonious voice came over asking about weather there were survivors on the ground. To which Clarke answered with a slight wobble to her voice.

"Clarke is my son with you?" Thelonious questioned. Clarke looked at Cassandra with pleading eyes. She swallowed thickly.

"I'm so sorry Thelonious" Cassandra's voice broke slightly, she can just imagine what his expression would be like. "Wells is dead".

There was silence on the other end, Thelonious and the other taking it all in. Cassandra and Clarke just looked sadly. Clarke sent Octavia back out to get more moonshine, as she came back in the storm was getting worse something was thrown around outside crashing up against the drop ship.

"Close the door" Clarke ordered. One of the girls protested.

"Jasper and Monty still aren't back yet. And neither is Bellamy" Octavia explained to Clarke.

"They'll find somewhere to hold up till it passes" Clarke reassured Octavia, before looking towards Cassandra for any signs of worry. She was now standing at the door looking out onto the camp. She could see faint movement in the distance. As it got closer she gave a sigh of relief.

"Once they come in shut the door" Cassandra said to the girl as she walked over to Clarke helping her get the things she needed ready.

As Bellamy walked in Octavia went to approach him until she saw what was behind him. Miller and another boy where carrying the grounder once they were in enough they threw is unconscious body to the ground. Which landed with a heavy thud.

"The hell are you doing" Octavia damned.

"It's time to get some answers"

"Oh you mean revenge" Octavia injected. Bellamy's eyes flickered from his sister to Cassandra then back again.

"Intel. Get him up to the third floor" Bellamy ordered, Clarke stepped over to talk to him as her mothers voice stated over the radio, Bellamy looked slightly put off by the sound. Clarke said something to him before he disappeared up the ladder.

Cassandra set about helping Clarke get everything she needed within reach making sure that anyone still on the first floor stayed out of her way. When Abbey started trying to get information about the wound some of the boys started to fight.

"Clear the room" Clarke ordered, both Raven and Cassandra started yelling at the delinquents to move up to the second floor. They stood there for a while, while Abbey explained to Clarke about how to get the knife out without nicking anything.

"Cass, I need you to hold down his shoulders in case he moves" Clarke guided the girl in how to hold him down. As she started to pull the knife out Finn started to wake up making Cassandra having to put more pressure on him.

"You have to stop him!" Octavia yelled loudly as she dropped down from the second floor. Movie towards the table.

"Not a good time Octavia" Raven hissed as she helped Cassandra put more pressure on Finn. Octavia moved to where Cassandra was standing at Finn's head. The knife was half out at this time.

"Cassandra he'll listen to you" Octavia said to the girl.

"Who Octavia?" Cassandra demanded as Finn struggled again. She forced him down again.

Cassandra looked to Clarke who had almost gotten the knife out when the whole drop ship moved violently with the weather, Cassandra, Raven, Finn and Octavia all went one side of the table while Clarke was thrown to the end of it.

Looking around once it had stabilised her eyes where on Clarke who looked at her hand. She looked to Finn noticing that the knife was completely out. Abbey kept talking over the radio trying to get some kind of response, it wasn't until Raven replied to her that a collect sigh of relief was heard.

"Now will you go talk to him" Octavia looked at Cassandra as she got to her feet, looking towards Clarke.

"Go" Clarke nodded to the girls who made quick work of the ladded and disappeared from sight.

"Bellamy listen to someone that will be the day" Raven commented as she helped Finn of the floor and onto the cot again.

"You'd be surprised. Should have seen the way he looked at her when we found her" Finn grunted out through the pain.

Cassandra moved throw the delinquents on second floor and up the ladder to the third. As she reached the top she saw the grounder tide up by the arms spread wide. As she got onto the landing one of the boys approached her trying to be intimidating.

"You wanna back off" Cassandra said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked him over.

"She's fine" Bellamy said from his spot in front of the grounder. He had a book in his hand that he was looking threw. She walked up to him, putting her hand out to have a look at the book.

He hesitated before giving it to her. She was surprised as she flicked throw the pages, he was good. She hadn't seen anyone this good since Clarke. She kept flicking until she found a picture of Octavia, it was extremely accurate.

"These are good" Cassandra said to him giving him a smile.

"Firecracker don't talk to him" Bellamy caught her upper arm as she moved forward to the grounder.

"He's an artiste Bellamy, not a fighter" Cassandra said as she held up the sketch book.

"Yeah, say that too Finn who has a knife in his side or those bruises on you face" Bellamy argued as he turner her to face him.

"Had, Clarke got the knife out" Cassandra corrected, "And one is from when I got knocked out and the other is from when I fought back Bellamy". She looked at the grounder who seemed to be just as interested in her.

"I'd be curious too, you know. If people suddenly came from the sky and I had no idea what they could do. Wouldn't you, Bellamy? You'd want to know as much about these people as possible but up until now they've never taken any of us. And maybe that's why he grabbed Octavia maybe she was in danger" Cassandra tried to reason with Bellamy. She looked around at all the other boys up there and then back at Bellamy hinting to him.

"Give us a moment" Bellamy ordered the boys who filed out, last being Miller who gave her a meaning full look. One they were all out and the hatch door closed Cassandra pulled her arm from Bellamy's grip.

"Don't do this Bellamy, you don't have to do this" Cassandra urged, "You can let him go, you can do the right thing" Bellamy reached up to touch the bruise still forming on her face.

"He did this too you"

"And you did that too him. Its a never ending cycle. An eye for an eye leaves the how world blind Bellamy. It will start with this, kidnapping and torturing each other for information then what killing each other. Bellamy stop a war before it even starts let him go" Cassandra had now gotten her hands on either side of his face getting him to look at her eyes. "Your not a torturer".

Bellamy's face looked almost like he would give into her but he brought his hands to rest over her. Taking her hands off his face and putting them at her sides.

"I'll become anything to keep you, Octavia and this camp safe, Cassandra. Even if it means you hating me for it. He has information we need in order to keep everyone safe" he spoke softly too her as his hand stroked at her face.

"I never asked you too" Cassandra moved to put her hands on his face again but he grabbed at her wrists harder this time pulling some of the cuts open again. She cringed in pain as he did so.

"You didn't have to ask me too" his voice was strong as he started to lead her to the hatch all but forcing her down the ladder. All the boys headed back up the ladder and closed the hatch behind them. Octavia looked at Cassandra hopefully but the older girl could only shake her head. She looked, Clarke came up from the first floor giving Cassandra a hopeful look only to get the same response she had given Octavia, Clarke continued up the ladder to the third level.

"Come on" Octavia said grabbing Cassandra by the hand and leading her to the first level getting her to sit on one of the cots getting some of the moonshine to clean at her wrists with. Once they had been cleaned Octavia headed up onto the second floor while Cassandra stayed down on the first. She watched how Raven treated Finn. It was then he started shaking.

"Oh god" Raven jumped back as his shaking got more violent. Cassandra jumped up from her cot and quickly to Finn rolling him onto his side.

"Raven get Clarke" the girl didn't move, "NOW"

"Clarke, you need to get down here, he's seizing" Raven yelled up the ladder, rushed footsteps could be heard on the floor above them before the blond appeared coming down the ladder. Raven who was still distressed was trying to give her a recount of what had happened. After telling Clarke that they had lot contact with the Ark it dawned on them that they were now completely alone.

"I've seen this before, Shortness of breath, Fever, seizing… its poison" Clarke concluded.

"Clarke you sterilised everything" Raven reassured the blonde, Clarke looked towards the knife.

"Not everything, Raven watch him" Clarke snatched the knife and headed up the ladder with Cassandra hot on her heals. This wasn't going to end well.

"Clarke they've locked the hatch" Octavia informed them Clarke didn't look put off at all as she climbed the ladder and started banging on the hatch. After a few seconds of banging Miller opened up the hatch.

"Get out of my way Miller" Clarke demanded as she forcibly moved his hand. Cassandra and Octavia moved up the ladder quickly making sure that they we're going to be locked out.

"What's on this?" Clarke demanded of the grounder.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy questioned her.

"He poisoned the blade. All this time he knew Finn was going to die no matter what we did. WHAT IS IT?" Clarke shook the blade in front of his face. "Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke he doesn't understand you" Octavia injected. Bellamy looked towards his sister and Cassandra for a second before realising something.

"Vials" he moved towards one of the storage boxes off to the side and picked up a small wooden box, "Its got to be here".

Clarke moved towards Bellamy throwing the knife off near Octavia and Cassandra. Clarke muttered something about about having poisons around but Cassandra didn't hear what else she said. Clarke started pleading with the grounder. When he wouldn't say anything Bellamy quickly glanced back at Cassandra.

"I'll make him to talk" Bellamy spoke as he stood in front of the grounder getting ready to hit him.

"Bellamy no" Octavia gripped his arm

"He wants Finn to die, why can't you see that" Bellamy yelled at Octavia "Do you want him to live of not" he said to Clarke this time.

"Clarke you even said it yourself this isn't who we are, he was protecting me. He saved my life" Octavia tried to reason with her.

"We're talking about Finn's life" Bellamy yelled again at Octavia. All eyes where on Clarke now, watching her.

"Do it"

Octavia started struggling against Miller and another kid as tried to hold her back. Bellamy moved over to the wall pulling at one of the strap on the walls. Octavia came to a stop next to Cassandra now looking at her expectantly. She couldn't be here any more, not knowing they were about to torture someone.

"It doesn't matter any more" Cassandra said loudly to Octavia. "They've decided what they want to do they won't listen any more. They can live with knowing they tortured a person, but I wont have part in it" 

Cassandra noticed how Bellamy stopped very so slightly, she headed for the hatch making her way down it and in no time headed down to the first floor. She looked at Raven who was watching Finn intently.

"How is he" She questioned softly.

"He hasn't seized again" Raven said as she pressed a cloth to his head. Cassandra nodded heading back towards her cot. Finn started seizing again, Cassandra helped roll Finn onto his side again as Raven yelled up to Clarke telling her that he was getting worse, when she didn't get a reply she headed up to the third floor while Cassandra watched over Finn.

"You wouldn't have stood for this Finn" Cassandra said as she wiped away the froth coming out his mouth. The lights started flickering followed closely by the sound of a male trying not to scream. It happened a few more times Cassandra wincing every time it happened. She tried hard to block out the sound of the grounder.

She looked up as someone came down the ladder and had to suppress a disgusted look as Clarke and Raven came down. She couldn't look at them as they rushed to Finn, she moved back to her cot. She hid in the shadows as they gave him the antidote and then gave it too Octavia as she came down, once she had it she came over to Cassandra.

They didn't need to say, Cassandra cleaned and wrapped up Octavia's arm and then comforted the girl as she cried softly. They both ignored Clarke when she came over to ask how Octavia's arm was and Bellamy when he came down to check on Finn.

It had been quiet in the drop ship for a while after that. Octavia had drifted off to sleep and Cassandra was absent-mindedly humming when one of the kids came to check weather it had stopped raining.

The cool air that drifted in was a blessing having 92 people in a small space for a long period of time made things rather stuffy. There was no more sound of rain so all the delinquents made quick work to getting out of the drop ship. Clarke left with the rest of them, claiming to need fresh air, Raven stayed by Finn's side.

Cassandra eased out of Octavia's grip, gently laying the girl down on the cot she grabbed some water in a small container and a few strips of fabric and headed up to the third level. When she got there all the other boys had cleared out and it was only Bellamy. Who was off in a dark corner of the room, out of site.

Bellamy watched as Cassandra came up the ladder looking around to see if anyone was there. She obviously hadn't seen him. She had brought with her a container which he guessed were to clean the grounders wound.

"He's not all bad" She commented to the grounder as she rung out a rag and started dabbing it at the wound of his hand. "Where we come from, we aren't aloud to have siblings. So in a lot of ways it makes him really protective of her. Where we come from if you do anything wrong like having a second child you get floated, well in every term you get killed"

He watched her move towards the container, ringing the cloth out again before moving back to the grounder, who was watching her with slight amusement.

"You'd do anything for the people you love even if they hated you for it afterwords" he heard her mutter softly to the grounder who nodded in response. He understood what she meant. Bellamy watched her as she tended to each of his wounds, making sure she cleaned them properly before moving onto the next one. She didn't speak again until she had gotten to his last wound.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for what happened to you" She said to him as she cleaned his last wound and gathered all the things she had brought up with her and left. Bellamy sat back thinking about what he had just heard from her.

When Cassandra got down to the first level she out down the water and started to head outside with the rest of the delinquents. Clarke was coming in at the same time, she tried to say something to Cassandra but the older girl ignored her completely. Once outside she helped with the clean up, finding some of the younger kid and helping them fix the tents. Ignoring when Bellamy appeared and when Clarke came back out. She just focused on helping to others, even though she wasn't angry with Bellamy, she was with Clarke. She had given the go ahead.

"We're going to need water" Harper, the girl Cassandra was currently helping commented.

"We should properly head out soon to get some" Cassandra said as she picked up a ripped peace of parachute.

"Good Firecracker, You and I will get some" Bellamy's voice interrupted before Harper could say another word. He was standing behind her for a while, waiting for her to notice him. So he could explain himself.

She just looked at him, before giving Harper an apologetic smile and going to grab one of the water containers. But Bellamy beat her to it, picking on of and gesturing for her to lead the way. They walked in completely silence for most of the trip there neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

When they got to the small creak her and Wells had found back when they first landed, they again moved in silence filling up the water container. It was when they made to leave that Bellamy stopped her putting the water container on the ground.

"I heard what you said to the grounder" He said softly.

"You are good Bellamy, you let your love for Octavia guide you down that path. I can see why you did it though" Cassandra couldn't meet his eyes as she spot. While she had been helping clean up a few strands of short hair had come out of the ponytail she had put it in the day before.

Bellamy swept them out of her face kissing her on the forehead. It was then that she noticed that her forehead was becoming excessively wet and that his shoulders had started to shake. Her eyes widened with realisation that Bellamy Blake was crying.

She moved back from him looking at the broken look on his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. In which he lifted her off the ground getting her to wrap her legs around his waist, before burying his face into her neck letting out a strangled sob.

She didn't say anything, just let him hold her to him and played with his hair until he had calmed down. He was human, he wasn't soulless or heartless. Just human.

 _Let me know what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter, I hope everyone likes_

When they had gotten back to camp, it was nearly dark and most of the debris had been cleaned up but none of the tents had been put back up. They got a few questioning looks, mostly from the girls of the camp but most ignored their reappearance. Taking the water container into the drop ship Bellamy checked on Finn before heading up to the third level.

Cassandra walked over to her cot, wondering of handedly where Octavia had disappeared to. She had only been resting there for a few minutes before Clarke came marching in, she had a quick look around before heading up the ladder.

Then moments later she dropped down the ladder and came walking over to Cassandra's cot. Cassandra went to ignore her but the blonde wouldn't have any of it.

"We need to talk" Clarke ordered, Cassandra merely raised an eyebrow at her, "Please"

Cassandra gestured for Clarke to lead the way, she climbed up the stairs, closing the hatch door. She looked around making sure that there wasn't anyone around.

"Look have we did wasn't right" Clarke started,

"Wait, what we? Clarke you gave that order, you had a person tortured" Cassandra corrected, "Did you think if Finn was concious he would want you doing that?"

"Finn was dying he would have wanted us to do anything to help him" Clarke argued.

"Do anything to save him, you let Raven electrocute him. Not only could you have caused serious damage to his internal organs or nervous system" Cassandra compelled to the blonde she had to see how this was wrong.

"We had to save Finn" Clarke all but yelled.

"At what cost, you have to look at it from his perspective. Would you say anything about your people, your way of life to people who were torturing"

"We weren't asking about a way of life, it was one of our owns life we were trying to save. How is it you can forgive Bellamy so easily but not me. Some one you have known your whole life"

"Because unlike you Bellamy knows he fucked up, you still don't see it" Cassandra made for the hatch door this was like going around in circles, Clarke would never admit she was wrong. She knew that from their childhood. Clarke went to grab her by the arm only to be interrupted.

"Enough Clarke" Bellamy's voice came down the third floor. Cassandra too Clarke's distraction as a chance to open the hatch and leave. Clarke looked at Bellamy as he started coming down the ladder.

"She doesn't understand" Clarke claimed.

"She does, and she sees were we are coming from too. But Clarke she needs time to take in what happened especially considering your the one who said to do it" Bellamy explained as he looked at the blonde. The blonde looked irate about the whole thing she gave a frustrated noise before heading up to the third floor to clean the grounders wounds and give him some food and water.

Bellamy headed down to the first level, he walked over to Cassandra who was laying on her cot. On her back staring at the roof. Bellamy helped up her bag he had retrieved when he had gone back to get the grounder, she gave him a smile as he placed it on the floor at her head. He went to walk back up to the third level when Cassandra caught his wrist.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep" Cassandra more ordered then asked. He gave her a smile, gesture for her to move forward as he got onto the cot with her, having his back against the drop ship wall. He just held her until she fell asleep.

Cassandra had been successful at avoiding Clarke for the past couple of days, it became unavoidable, when Jaha had requested to talk to both girls about the process of the camp. Cassandra merely sat back as Clarke did most of the talking, it was when Jaha cleared the room and requested to talk to Clarke for a moment that Cassandra was glad to get out.

She didn't quiet know how to face her father, yet. But she did want to talk to Jaha about Bellamy before Bellamy agreed to talk to him. Cassandra stood outside the tent for a few minutes ignoring Clarke as she obviously was talking about her mother. When she was done she only gave Cassandra a nod before heading off towards the drop ship. Cassandra gave Thelonious a small smile as she put the head set on.

"You haven't yet set up a time talk to your father" Thelonious stated, once she had the head set on.

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet is all but that's not what I wanted to talk about" Cassandra said, "Are you completely alone Chancellor?"

"I had everyone leave when I wanted to talk to Clarke" he lied easily, something he was really used to doing, but since he had found out about her part with the rebels he found he could trust others less and less. A serious come over the girl in front of him face, making her look more and more like her mother.

"What do you intend to do about Bellamy Blake when you come down to Earth?" She questioned her eyes hard.

"The boy who shot him, I do wish to talk to him about it. But other then that our laws are very clear" Thelonious said as he lend back in his chair.

"With all due respect Chancellor but, the Ark laws wont hold up here. But then again you did send us down here to die, and the only reason we are still alive is in great part due to Bellamy Sir. When you sent us down on that drop ship, you said we all would be pardoned, Bellamy was on that ship Sir" Cassandra attitude surprised him, she had always been so against acting like her father and then now while she was talking she sounded more and more like him.

"He may have done many things down there keeping you alive but he shot a Chancellor, that is a severe crime"

"Then I offer you a trade" Shumway's ears perked up at this concept, what could she possible have to trade, then his eyes went wide. If Bellamy had told anyone of who gave him the gun she would be the only one on the ground who could truly bring down the Rebels.

"And what could you offer me, Cassandra" Thelonious slightly worried just what she could offer.

"For Bellamy's pardon, I will give you the Rebels, all of them that I know of" Cassandra stated coolly but she was slightly worried that he wouldn't accept it.

He was quiet for a long minute as he looked at the girl in front of her, Bellamy Blake had become someone she cared about if she was willing to give up information that she had refuse to part with the year prior when she was imprisoned. The girl in front of him had grown up in such a different way from his son and Clarke Griffin even if they were the same age and grew up together.

After her mother was floated, she had changed completely, too him she had become someone who if she wanted to be as ruthless as her father but he found she had incorporated both of her parents without even realising it.

"I still wish to speak with Bellamy before I make my final decision, will that offer still be on the table?"

"If Bellamy is pardon it will be"

"Very well then, bring me Bellamy Blake to talk to and we might have a deal. Now I think that some of the parents are anxious to talk to their children. Will you send in Dax Brown please", Cassandra only nodded as she took the head set off and headed for Dax outside.

To say Dax was excited was a little bit of an understatement, his mother meant the world to him, but he didn't want to appear to eager when he walked into the tent he still had a reputation to up hold. When he sat down at the computer her had expected to seem his mother not Commander Shumway.

"Where's my mum?" Dax questioned

"You can see her after you and I have a little talk" Shumway answered. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"If I remember right, you beat a man to death" Shumway stated

"He stole from me" 

"Relax, I have a problem I think you can help me fix and in return I can grantee your mother a spot on the first drop ships, and for you, your choose of assignment when I get down to the ground" Shumway persuaded.

"What do I have to do?"

"Kill Bellamy Blake and Cassandra Kane" Shumway ordered to Dax.

Cassandra, didn't get a chance to speak with Bellamy before he left with Clarke to get the supplies but she would talk to him when he got back though. She walked around looking for Octavia not having every much success. She smiled at Jasper and Monty as they threw nuts at each other to see if they could catch it in their mouth. She was about to head back into the drop ship when she was stopped.

"Hey Cassandra" Dax jogged up to her.

"Hey Dax what's up?" She questioned as she stood on the drop ship door.

"I was just thinking the rabbit meat might not last us very long considering how many people there are, I was thinking that maybe me and you could head out and see if we could get a boar or something" Dax explained.

"Oh I hadn't thought about that when the boy's came back that's a great idea let me get my pack and we can head out" Cassandra smiled at the boy before disappearing into the drop ship, when she picked up her bag she noticed that it was heavier then it she remembered it to be.

Opening it she noticed a few drop ship made knives and a hatchet. She could only smile, no doubt Bellamy had put them in her bag at some point, she pulled out the hatchet looping it through a hole in her pants. Then pulling out her gun and putting it into back of her pants hiding it under her shirt, in case they ran into trouble.

She headed out of the drop ship avoiding getting any of the packs because of the nuts, she didn't know if she was allergic to the nuts down here any more but she would rather not test it out. Plus they wont be out for that long.

She met Dax at the gate, heading out to see what they could find. They walked for about an hours before Dax caught a trail and they started to creep around. Cassandra moved a head of Dax looking around to see what kind of tracks he had found. As she was crouching down Dax took this as his opportunity to attack.

Picking up a fair size rock he hit Cassandra on the back of head, she staggered to the ground her vision blurred at the impact everything around her started spinning. She could feel blood oozing at the back of her head. She struggled to get to her hands and knee's only to cop a harsh kick to her stomach and ribs. The sound of a sickening snap and more pain made her vision started to waiver.

She knew she needed to fight back, trying to shift her focus off the pain, she watched as Dax went to rear up for another kick she rolled herself away from him causing her to roll down a small hill. She hissed in pain as she hit a few rocks with her most properly broken ribs. She struggled to her feet at the bottom of the hill. Staggering slightly as she watched Dax look at her from the top.

She knew if he threw a knife or something bigger she was in shape to miss it. She reached around grabbing a hold of her gun and bring it out in front of her. He froze when he saw the gun, he wasn't aware she had a gun, he'd never seen her with it, though he had heard other saying she had on.

She aimed it up, firing off a shot at what she hoped was his head, though she wasn't sure as her vision was showing two of him. The shot hit a tree near his head, he moved back causing her to fire another one which he heard whistle past his hear.

Looking back at the state she was in he was sure that she wouldn't make it back to camp without a grounder finding her. He decided to leave her as she fired of another shot which missed him completely, running away from her he head in the direction that he had watched Bellamy and Clarke go in. Bellamy next in his sights.

Cassandra dropped her arm down as she fired the third shot, if she hadn't killed him, she hoped she'd scared him off. Moving slowly now to put the gun back into her pants she became more focused on the pain she was in. She couldn't more her left arm without causing pain to her side, she was sore that there were a few cuts on her legs and the wound on her head was still bleeding.

Her vision started to blur again as she came down from the short adrenalin rush she had gotten, she landed heavily on the ground as the world started spinning and going black. She almost wanted to groan in annoyance twice in less then a week. The last thing she saw was the blue of the sky.

Lincoln was glad to be free as he walked through the woods trying to make it back to his cave before dark. He had be staggering along for a little while getting close to an area he knew as familiar. He had almost gotten to his cave when he heard the a bang go off, he almost decided to ignore it but curiosity got the better of him. He limped his way in the direction that it came when another one went off and then another.

As he got closer he heard footsteps coming in his direction, making move to hide being a rock and listened.

"Stupid bitch grounders can have her" a male voice muttered as it passed him by, making sure he was a good distance away. He now hurried towards where he heard the shots, it was one of the sky people like Octavia. His eyes widened with if it was Octavia, what if the other in her group found out what she had done by helping him escape. As he limped he came to a hill, looking down he noticed a dishevelled looking person collapsed at the bottom of it.

He slowly made his way down the slope, though it wasn't too steep a one. As he got down close enough he noticed it was the girl who had stuck up for him with Octavia, Cassandra he thought her name was.

He looked her over noticing that she had a bad wound on the back of her head as well as her pant legs being torn up he could only guess looking up at the slope that if she had of been thrown down it she would have more wounds. He couldn't decided, the last time he had helped out one of these people he had ended up kidnapped and tortured.

As Lincoln looked at her he remembered how hard she fought for him. He lifted her gentle off the ground and found a part of the slope that wasn't so hard to climb up. He made quick work of the distance to his cave, he knew it would be dark in no time. Once there he set about looking after her wounds and his own.

Bellamy felt lifted when Chancellor Jaha had pardoned him, having not only brought back the gun for the camp but knowing that when the Ark came down he wouldn't be trialled for his crime made him feel better. Clarke had been sent of to find Cassandra, as she had made a deal with Chancellor Jaha that Bellamy had no idea about.

He started telling Jaha about what had happened before he was shot and who had given him the gun. He was telling him all about what the had set up on the ground and how they were going to get ready to fight back against the grounders if it came to it, which they both hoped it didn't secretly. He was just finishing apologised for the lose of Wells when Clarke came in looking frantic.

"Cassandra's missing" Clarke interrupted as she burst into the tent.

"What do you mean Cassandra's missing?" Bellamy whirled around forgetting that he still have the head set on, Jaha and anyone else in the room heard him.

"Jasper said that she went out earlier with Dax, to get food and he hasn't seen her come back and I've checked everywhere" Clarke rushed out as she looked at him, Bellamy threw the head set off leaving Jaha questioning what was going on.

Clarke stayed behind to give Jaha a quick overview of what was going on, as Bellamy came out of the tent looking around the camp. She had to be here, she couldn't have been gone. He started looking threw all the tents and any where he could.

"Bellamy, I told you she isn't here" Clarke said as he came to a stop at the fire looking around hoping to see her face. Octavia had been watching the her brother become more and more frantic for what ever he was looking for. Bellamy made his way over to Octavia, hoping she had seen Cassandra.

"Have you seen Cassandra?" Bellamy questioned.

"I haven't seen her since this morning when I got up why?" Octavia could see the fright on Bellamy's face.

"Jasper said that she had go with Dax but Dax was asked by the Rebels to kill me and I think he was asked to kill Cassandra as well" Bellamy explained as he moved past Octavia to look out the whole in the wall. "She's out there somewhere and we need to go and find her"

"We can't not now, night is to dangerous" Clarke reasoned, "Cassandra is smart, she would have found somewhere Bellamy, the moment day breaks well go find her"

Bellamy looked like he want to argue but decided against it, he knew that Cassandra would be safe, he knew she is a fighter she was alive. He looked out of the whole one last time before moving off to his tent in no real mood for any kind of socialisation, all he was worried about Cassandra.

 _Let me know what you thought._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay another Chapter, thank you to everyone who had commented, Fav'd and followed you all inspire me_

Everything hurt, everything was stiff, but what ever she was laying was extremely soft. A soft groan slipped past her lips as she stretched out. There was a soft crackly that seemed to echo, slowly opening her eyes she stared up at an orange glowing cave roof.

Movement to her right cased her to turn her head to the left, which after doing so caused regret as her muscles seized at the movement. Her arms protested as she moved to massage her neck muscles trying to stop the seizing which caused more movement to her right before a shadow was cast over her.

She looked up her eyes meeting the eyes of the ground who had been locked up in the drop ship, she couldn't decide whether she should be afraid or not. Letting out a small whimper as cramps started to ripple up her legs, trying to sit up to massage them too, the grounder stopped her pushing her to lay back down.

"Don't sit up" The grounder said, Cassandra froze. He could speak English.

"You can speak English" she said dumbfounded.

He nodded as he moved her shirt up, lifting her head ever so slightly, Cassandra could see the dark purple bruise that mark her stomach from the middle to her left side. He pressed down on a spot above her ribs, she bit her lip to stop a groan from escaping.

"I don't think any bones are broken" he said as he pressed down a little bit harder not feeling any jagged edges. "Can you breathe alright?"

Cassandra let out a breath through her nose before breathing in deeply, there was slight pain as her chest expanded but it wasn't to bad. She gave him a nod, the grounder then help her sit up moving her back against the cave wall. He then moved over to a water canteen and handed it to her. Cassandra hadn't realised how thrust she was until that first bit past her lips, she drank threw the whole canteen. Handing it back to him she gave a sheepish smile.

"What's your name?" she asked him as he moved over to the other side of the cave, taking a seat opposite to her close to the fire.

"Lincoln, your Cassandra" he was watching her from were he sat.

"Yep, how long have I been out?" Cassandra looked around the cave now, noticing all the drawings on the walls all of different things.

"3 Days" Cassandra's head snapped to Lincoln her eyes wide.

"I have to get back to the drop ship" Cassandra said as she tried to stand up, using the wall as her support she got to her feet. Only taking a step her knee's gave out from underneath her causing her to land heavily on her knee's. Lincoln was beside her now moving her back to sit against the wall again.

"You aren't strong enough to leave yet" Lincoln explained as he looked her in the eyes.

"They'll be worried about me. They'll think I'm dead" her eyes were pleading with him.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Lincoln ordered as he moved out of the cave. He knew just what to do, picking up a bunch of different flowers he started making a tract from his cave to where the sky people where. He hoped that Octavia would see them. Placing on in front of the whole he often caught her looking out when he had been going out of a night to watch over her camp. He made sure he was quiet when he placed the one closest to the camp, watching extra carefully where he stepped.

Once he was finished he moved quickly away, hoping it wouldn't be long for Octavia to notice. One he got back to his cave he found Cassandra trying to stand again, only to have her knee's buckle yet again. Telling her of his plan, he urged her to be patient before offering her some more water and some food.

It was nearly dark when the two in the cave heard movement outside, Lincoln gestured for Cassandra to be quiet as he went out to check who it was. There was soft talking before footsteps echoed on the ground and Lincoln appeared with Octavia right behind him.

"Oh my, Cassandra" Octavia moved quickly past Lincoln to the older girl. Kneeling beside her, making sure to look her over. "Bellamy's been going crazy looking for you, he thought you were dead"

Octavia gave the older girl an overzealous hug which Cassandra grimaced at before giving her a hug back.

"It's going to take a lot to kill me" Cassandra joked out giving Octavia a smile as the younger girl pulled away from her.

"We need to get you back to camp, so he can be happy again" Octavia stated as she moved to Cassandra's left, pulling her arm up Cassandra gave a slight groan.

"Octavia, you might want to use the other side" Lincoln stated as he moved closer to the pair, helping Cassandra up, Octavia slung Cassandra's right arm over her shoulders and using her left arm to keep the girl to her side.

"I will help you for as far as I can" Lincoln said as he picked up Cassandra's pack and gun. Her legs felt extremely weak as they started walking, she often found herself tripping over which would be when Lincoln would help stabilise.

Cassandra didn't realise just how long of a walk it was, she could find herself becoming more and more tired, but she knew she couldn't sleep yet. They weren't far from the camp now she could see the faint glow of the fire illuminating everything around it.

Cassandra leaned against a tree while Octavia said good bye to Lincoln, she had to admit they were very cute together. Once she was done Octavia took her spot on Cassandra's right slide helping the girl walk. As they got closer, Octavia made a point of stepping on as many sticks she could alerting anyone on guard that someone was coming.

"Open the gate" She yelled out when they were close enough, murmurs start about why Octavia was outside the wall at night and that she had someone with her, the gate opened slowly to 3 arm guards on the other side. This caught Cassandra of guard since when did they have guns.

"Octavia what are you doing out after…. Holy shit, Cassandra" Miller said as he took in the girl Octavia was supporting. He moved to help Octavia but she quickly stopped him.

"Don't grab her left side, she's got a few bruised ribs" Octavia explained.

"Get Clarke" Miller ordered as he instead of helping Octavia ended up sweeping the girl up bridle style and carrying her into the camp. Moving straight for the drop ship he didn't look at anyone else.

Octavia moved towards her brothers tent when Miller disappear behind the parachute curtains with Cassandra. As she was just about to open up the flap it moved and she came face to face with him.

"What's going on O?" Bellamy questioned, Octavia couldn't help but notice how bad her brother looked. He looked extremely tired, the bags under his eyes only made it worse.

"You need to come to the drop ship" Octavia said as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the drop ship.

"O what's going on?" Octavia merely smiled at her brother as she pulled him. Most of the delinquents where up now wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Octavia let go of Bellamy once they were in the drop ship, walking over to where Clarke was leaning over a table.

Bellamy was frozen as he looked at the table, there was Cassandra. Bellamy's feet worked automatically as he walked towards the table, when he got closer enough Bellamy put his hand on Cassandra's leg. She was warm, she was real.

Cassandra looked down when she felt someone touch her leg, Bellamy seemed fascinated by her leg. She could tell from his face that he hadn't been sleeping properly. He must have sensed her watching him, his head snapped up to look her in the eyes. She gave him a small smile.

Clarke moved out of the way for a second and Bellamy took his chance, he moved up towards her head. He brought his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He questioned softly as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"I'm good, just a few bruises and cut" Cassandra said quietly, everyone was looking at her making her feel uncomfortable.

Clarke moved back to Cassandra's side, giving Bellamy an annoyed look as she had to move him out of the way. She started by checking over all the cuts she could immediately see before going to move her shirt. Cassandra stopped her looking at everyone in the room giving her a hint, she didn't want everyone seeing her body all covered in bruises.

Bellamy ordered everyone out, a few people groaned and complained but they all nearly left without being force. All except Miller, Bellamy had to force the boy out, who seemed to think because he carried her in he had a right to see.

Clarke help Cassandra out of her shirt taking a good look over her left side, feeling around much like Lincoln had done to her, she again bit down on her lip to stop a whimper from coming out of her mouth.

"There isn't any broken bones so that's good" Clarke said, "But you need to be careful, no strenuous exercise or anything like that. Take it easy" Clarke ordered her, Cassandra merely rolled her eye's right Clarke was a 'Doctor' now. Octavia helped her back into her shirt, taking it especially easy with her left side.

"What happened out there?" Bellamy questioned as he moved to stand next to Clarke. Cassandra who was now sitting up looked at the two leaders.

"Dax mentioned about the meat not going to last and he suggested going out hunting, so I didn't really think about it. We where about a mile out when he said he's caught a trail, when I looked down to examine it he hit me over," Clarke took this moment to go around her back and have a look at the back of her head. Lifting up her hair Clarke found that her wound had been cauterised.

"Who cauterised the wound" Clarke questioned making sure it wasn't infected.

"The grounder, who was locked up in the drop ship" Cassandra muttered softly, flicking Octavia a small glance, the younger girl gave her a small smile.

"Where is he?" Bellamy questioned her.

"I don't know, when I woke up he checked over my wounds before leaving and I took my chance" Cassandra lied easily, she gave a small yawn.

"I think we can continue in the morning" Bellamy put on his leader voice, Octavia came up to give Cassandra a hug and a smile, Clarke merely put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder before both girls where gone out of the drop ship. Cassandra went to move off the table and head towards her cot when Bellamy stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" he questioned her. She just looked at him before looking over towards her cot as if to make it obvious to him.

He looked to where she was looking, then he turned quickly putting his hand gently on the back of her neck before bringing his lips down upon her. She jumped slightly at the contact before she started to respond. He pulled away after a few seconds leaning his forehead against her looking her directly in the eyes.

"After this incident, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Bellamy told her before slipping his arm underneath her legs and one behind her back carrying her out of the drop ship. She gave a squeal at his sudden movement and clung to his shirt. Once they were out of the Cassandra buried her head into his chest as they walked past the other delinquents.

He made quick work of the camp site, heading into his tent with Cassandra in his arms. He thought about putting her straight on the bed but decided against it. He set her gently onto her feet next to his bed.

"So, I'm guess this is when you give girl the look and they take off their clothes for you" Cassandra joked, as she looked around his tent. Bellamy looked at her as she did a circle around his tent, he knew it wasn't her first time in it but he knew the last time she hadn't really be paying attention to what was going on around her.

His lips twitched at her joking tone, he knew he would give anything to be able to watch her take off her clothes for him. But he knew for Cassandra he need to be different, he didn't want her to be like the other girls he'd had in his bed. He doesn't want to just have her in his bed, he want her.

Cassandra turned to look at Bellamy when she hadn't got a reply to her question, he was watching her intently, but he seemed distant like he was thinking of something. He didn't seem to notice as she approached him. When she was close enough she poked him in the belly button.

"Ouch what was that for?" Bellamy whined as his hand went down to rub his stomach.

"I asked you a question" Cassandra stated as she looked up at him. Bellamy lifted his hand stroking her cheek.

"None of them compare to you" Bellamy whispered as he leaned forward placing a soft kiss kiss on her lips before pulling away. Cassandra pouted at him, "Doc's orders no strenuous exercise Firecracker, plus you look exhausted"

"So do you" Cassandra muttered as she placed her head against his chest.

"Yeah someone decided to disappear on me, kind of hard to sleep when your worried" Bellamy muttered back at her.

Cassandra hummed as she pulled away from him, undoing her pants, she quickly removed them. She reached up under her shirt to undo her bra finding it slight difficult when she couldn't more her left arm properly. Bellamy watching how she was struggling stepped up his hands disappearing under her shirt and undoing it for her.

She gave him a thankful smile as she slipped out of her bar without taking her shirt off, a shiver ran down her spine as Bellamy ran his fingers down her back. She turner around now facing him in nothing but a shirt and her boy shorts.

"If you keep doing things like that Clarke's no strenuous exercise will fly out the window" Cassandra said to him, seeing the fire in his eyes.

"hm, don't temped me" Bellamy's voice was a lot deeper as he talked this time. He started undoing his pants, Cassandra spun on her heel face going slightly red when she saw he had been turned on by her standing there.

She climbed into his bed watching as he pulled his shirt over his head, before moving to the bed. He slide under his blankets, pulling her onto right side facing him. Pulling her too him he lifted her left get over his hip and thigh. Cassandra could feel her face heat up as she felt his hard on rest against her centre.

"Just go to sleep" Bellamy whispered into her hair. He was trying really hard to focus on anything but the girl in his arms hoping it would stop his body acting like a teenager.

"Won't it be uncomfortable?" Cassandra whispered to him as she moved her head to look at him.

"It'll will go away" Bellamy tried to reassure her. S _top talking please, all I can think about is your mouth wrapped around me,_ Bellamy thought as he tried to change his thought pattern. The things he wanted to do to her.

This thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm hand wrap around him giving a soft squeeze. His hand jumped down to hers.

"You don't have to do that Cassandra" Bellamy strangled out.

"I know" Cassandra said against his bare chest, pressing a light kiss in the centre. He moved his hand away.

Cassandra gave another squeeze before she started rubbing her hand up and down his cock. She started on a slow tempo before moving faster and faster, he moved her head away from his chest bringing his lips down roughly on hers. As she brought him closer and closer to the edge his kissing became rougher, deep groans coming from his throat.

It was the most erotic sound Cassandra had ever heard, hearing him so close to realise she flicked her thumb over the head taking some of the pre-cum as her hand went back down. He moved his lips away putting them just by her ear as he got close.

"Cassandra" he groaned out as he panted in her ear. She felt him twitch in her hand as his grip tightened around her as he came panting in her ear. She moved her hand away putting it back on the side of his stomach.

It was a few minutes before Bellamy calmed down his hand was lazily stroking at her braided hair. His hand started to move around from her back sliding slowly down her waist. Cassandra put her hand on top of his when his fingers started moving into the waist band on her knickers.

"Let me take care of you" Bellamy whispered into her ear.

"You can take care of me another time. Just go to sleep Bellamy" She whispered as she nuzzled her face against his chest. He grumbled something against her head as her moved his hand back up to rest just below her breasts. She smiled when she heard his breathing even out, her eyes getting heavier she drifted off to sleep a smile on her face.

The next morning when Cassandra woke she was alone and from the sounds outside the camp was in full swing. There was a lot of talking and she could hear Thelonious voice echoing throughout camp. Getting out of bed she dressed quickly and ran her hand along her hair glad it had stayed in the braid over night.

Heading out of the tent, Cassandra found a group hanging around a screen, that was set up with speakers. Walking over she stood next to Raven listening to Thelonious give his Unity day speech, she could see her father stand off in the back ground looking like he always did.

Out of the corner of her eyes Cassandra could see Clarke walk out of the drop ship and stand beside Finn. Raven tensed beside her obviously seeing the same thing as Cassandra had. Jasper chose that moment to come running from a tent of to the side with a metal cylinder.

"Monty moonshine strikes again" He yelled as he held up the cylinder, she almost snorted even on Earth.

Everyone gathered around him with cups in hands, Clarke signalled for Cassandra to follow her into the drop ship. Cassandra pushed threw the crowd, when she enter the drop ship she found that Clarke wasn't alone, Bellamy was standing near the table. Clark motioned for her to site on it and take of her shirt.

"You had a look at my ribs last night" Cassandra stated.

"I was also half asleep and yeah, plus you had a few open wounds so I got Monty's moonshine to clean it with" Clarke started as she held up a small metal cup. Cassandra gently pulled her top off letting Clarke get to work.

"So, do you remember anything more about when Dax attacked you?" Bellamy questioned, now in leader mode. Cassandra looked him dead in the eye and shook her head.

"Everything is still really fuzzy" She lied. She gave him a smile, "If I do you be the first to know Bellamy".

He gave her a small smile before heading out of the drop ship, saying something about if everyone was going to get drunk then someone need to be on watch. Clarke was still cleaning at her wounds making it eerily quiet in the drop ship, the noise from out side was getting louder but because there wasn't anyone else in the drop ship it was walking around the Ark at night.

"Why are you lying to him?" Clarke questioned as she stopped cleaning the area around her ribs.

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you were, your eye brows always raise up really high when you lying" Clarke explained as she looked at Cassandra expectantly.

"He saved my life, and you lot want to go and recapture him and torture him" Cassandra said as she grabbed at her shirt. "Sorry for being grateful to someone who save me" She pulled on her shirt roughly regretting it almost instantly as her side started throbbing.

Clarke moved to stop her but then thought twice about it, letting her leave the drop ship. She had learn a long time ago that Cassandra was Loyal, if someone saved her or did something for her she would always repay that debt. In a lot of ways Clarke can understand why she was keeping the Grounders location a secret.

Cassandra watched all the people enjoying themselves with drinking as she walked through the camp, she could see Bellamy just out of site standing on a hill facing away from the camp. She plucked an apple out of one of the baskets near the supply tent and headed in his direction. She knew she was doing the right thing when it came to the grounder. As Cassandra stood beside Bellamy he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her against him.

"Aren't you going to drink?" Bellamy questioned into her hair.

"Nah, I'm not really one for it" Cassandra comment nonchalantly.

"Lightweight then" he humoured. Cassandra snorted as she looked out over the woods, it was pretty, all the green everywhere.

"What are you thinking about Firecracker?" Bellamy whispered into her ear.

"It's really beautiful here" Cassandra muttered absent-mindedly, Bellamy hummed as he looked around he had to agree it was extremely beautiful. His eyes drifted to the girl next to him, watching her as she looked around the woods. He drank her in while she wasn't noticing, so strong and yet fragile at the same time. She looked like she wouldn't be able to take out a fly but when she was fighting for something she believed in, she became quiet strong.

He had watched it the night she had gotten arrested to take the attention of Octavia, how she had taken out two of the guards before getting caught. He had heard talk in the slums about her though never knowing her name. In some cases it was how she had stolen more then just food, having stolen medical supplies. She was extremely loved amongst the people she help, they all where saddened when she had been arrest many confused as to why she had done it.

She was a rare person, willing to help people and take no credit for it. She could have gotten away with it for years, but she had given it up in hopes of help a boy and girl she had met when she was young.

Cassandra could feel Bellamy staring at her, when she turned she could see so much emotion in his eyes. She tilted her head in question at him, but Bellamy mere smiled before bring his head forward and capturing her lips. She smiled against his lips before eagerly responding after a few minutes they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"That was nice" Cassandra commented as she leaned her head against Bellamy's shoulder.

"Just nice" he teased.

"Can't let your head get too big" Bellamy laughed causing Cassandra's smile to widen, she liked hearing him laugh.

"Thank you for last night" He whispered, Cassandra's face began to go red.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Cassandra mumbled, "I wasn't sure if I was going it right"

Bellamy eyes went wide, she'd never done that before, "What else haven't you done?" Bellamy questioned, Cassandra stepped away from him looking down at the ground.

"A lot" she whispered.

He cupped her face, lifting her head to look up towards him. He kissed her softly, "I wont do anything you don't want me to" Bellamy whispered against her lips.

She nodded as she reached up on her tip toes, "I want everything" She whispered before she placed a rough kiss on his lips. Bellamy groaned deep in his throat at that what she had said, just the thought of what he could do to her was making him hard.

"The things I want to do to you" He groaned into her ear, watching as she shivered. Her eyes changed to become slightly hooded.

"Pity your on watch" Cassandra said to him as she smiled up at him.

"Hmm well when I'm not we wont be leaving my tent for a while" Bellamy told her to which he got a pleasant blush appear no her face.

They stood there in a peaceful silence for a long time, the delinquents where singing and dancing around cheerfully. Bellamy was content running his fingers through the hairs on top of Cassandra's head as she hummed softly. It had soon gotten dark, Clarke had come up to them too talking about it being radio silence from the Ark and how she could use a few drinks to which Bellamy encouraged her to do so.

Taking the apple Cassandra had been holding in her hand for a while and taking a bit out. Cassandra smiled at him. He was nearly a different person to when they first arrived on earth, but he wasn't completely different.

As the evening wore on it wore on Cassandra, giving Bellamy a kiss she headed into his tent to sleep. The noise of the outside world became a background as she drifted to sleep. At sometime while she was asleep she was sure that someone had come into the tent got something and kissed the top of her head but she couldn't be sure.

She wasn't sure what time it was but when she moved her arm she found the other side of the make shift bed empty. Lifting her head up she looked blurry eyed to the other side of the bed, it was completely empty. She looked over to where Bellamy would leave his pack, it was gone.

She got out of bed quickly and dressed before leaving the tent. There were kids lying around everywhere hung over, she check watch and there wasn't anyone. Head to the drop ship, to which she Monty working on the radio again. Who told her that Bellamy, Raven and Jasper had gone to provide back up for Clarke, as she talked to the grounders about a treaty.

Cassandra frowned she couldn't decide if she was annoyed of not about being left behind, but she ignored it. Going around and waking up each of the boys to start watch rotations. She started sorting everything around the camp as it had gotten into such a mess the night before.

It was well until after mid day when everyone was full awake, some where complaining about terrible head aches and other about wonderful night but Cassandra was only worried about what was going on. From what Monty had told her they had left earlier that morning, she would have expected them to be back by now. The day progressed slowly, people finally started to get things in ordered and by night fall everything was right in the camp again.

Cassandra sat around the fire with a few other who had yet to sleep, when Bellamy and other got back. They came over to the fire almost immediately the grim look on their faces making it clear the talks hadn't gone well at all. They explained to the group that was still up that they were now at war with the grounds.

Bellamy looked towards Cassandra gesturing for her to follow him when a noise above them stopped everyone in their track. It was a ship coming through the atmosphere at an incredible speed.

"Looks like your dads early" Bellamy mutter to Cassandra before saying the same thing to Clarke about her mother. Clarke looked somewhat excited until her face dropped.

"Their coming in too fast" Clarke announced.

Cassandra unconsciously gripped on to Bellamy hand as she watched the shuttle hurtle towards earth and finally impact completely into it. She could already feel tears in her eyes, her father was on that ship she'd never gotten to apologise for the things she said to him or to talk to him again. She sank to her knee's as silent tears started to roll down her face. Her father was dead.

 _Hope everyone enjoyed let me know what you think_


End file.
